<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate to Love It by quarantinedchipslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421673">Hate to Love It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedchipslut/pseuds/quarantinedchipslut'>quarantinedchipslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, App developer Alec Lightwood, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Magnus Bane, I never knew the day would come but, M/M, Magnus wants to get pregnant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Oh God Yes, Omega Magnus Bane, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Poor Attempt at Fluff, Raphael - Freeform, Rich Magnus Bane, Scars, Sebastian is a psycho and ull hate his ass, Self-Harm, Stressed Underhill, The Author Regrets Everything, They should just talk, but he needs a donor, but nope coz theyre adorable idiots, dating app, it has to be from a good one, not just any donor, srsly, too lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarantinedchipslut/pseuds/quarantinedchipslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane, the CEO of the multibillion dollar Edom Group, is a Recessive Omega who badly wants to have a baby. So he joins a dating app, Bonded, to find himself a baby Daddy where he almost fell victim to his psycho date and was saved by the app's founder, Dominant Alpha Alexander Lightwood. </p><p>Alec's genes was everything Magnus wants his baby to have. </p><p>He just have to convince his heart and body that it's just the Alpha's genes he wants, not the enigmatic man himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bonded App</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This is my first fanfiction. It's okay to hurt me in the comments. I like pain. </p><p>Also, happy birthday Alexander Lightwood-Bane. Loving husband to Magnus Lightwood-Bane. The better half of the legendary Malec ship. Archer. Loving brother. Gay panic icon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>                                                                                              Chapter One</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bonded- a safe space for Omegas, Betas and Alphas alike where we celebrate everyone's choices."</em>
</p><p>Magnus squinted his eyes suspiciously at the dating app's description as the download continued, not mindful of the torrent of emotions he was feeling. He's really going to push through with this crazy idea.</p><p>He could vividly hear his bestfriends' voices, chiding him after he voiced it first to them.</p><p>"Where is this coming from, Magnus? Are you having a midlife crisis we are not aware of?" Ragnor pursed his lips, sipping his tea.</p><p>Catarina, ever gentle Catarina, glared at the Beta who just shrugged,"Dear, you shouldn't pay attention to this old loaf. You're too young to be having a midlife crisis. But why would you want this? This can change our lives and trust me, we are here to support you. We just want to understand why you want this."</p><p>As an Omega like Catarina, Magnus always strives to be the best. Society can just fuck itself with its crude notions that Omegas are just the lowest of the second genders, inferior to Betas and Alphas.</p><p>He challenged everything and everyone in his way, coming out bloodied, bruised and as whole as he can be. Or so he thought.</p><p>At 27, he’s now the major stockholder of diversified businesses under the Edom Group, which was once his Alpha father’s but now his, not just by birthright but by sheer determination and shrewd tactics.</p><p>Asmodeus was nothing but a model father to him, giving him the most prestigious education and everything but the best there is, whether it was the latest gadget or car or even an exclusive date with his current celebrity crush.</p><p>The Edom Group operates diversified businesses in real estate, retail, entertainment and even power after all. That is until Magnus presented as an Omega when he turned 16 to the absolute horror of his father who was grooming him to be the Alpha heir for his multibillion dollar enterprise.</p><p>
  <em> “You’re just like your mother. You Omegas are worthless except the time you spread your legs for Alphas and reek with that sick smell of pheromones,” he hissed at a young Magnus who was cowling from the Alpha’s undiluted anger targeted at him.</em>
</p><p>Asmodeus had him tested, his last act of kindness, Magnus thought drily, to find out if he was an Omega for real as his father seemingly can't accept his bad luck.</p><p>Magnus could almost taste the bile from the memory as he turned out to be a Recessive Omega.</p><p>“As if being an Omega was not insult enough, you’re even recessive. You’re an unwanted Omega. Starting today, I don’t have a son,” Asmodeus shouted with finality, flinging the test results at him.</p><p>He moved out of his father’s household and took odd jobs in cafes, bookshops, clubs and diners all over Brooklyn where he eventually met Catarina and Ragnor.</p><p>Four years later, lawyers from the Edom Group cornered him in a diner he was working part-time with the news that Asmodeus died in a freak accident and stated in his earlier will that Magnus is his heir.</p><p>Maybe it was some dark twist of fate as if Asmodeus didn't expect to die that he didn't update his will that stated Magnus inherit the group upon his death.</p><p>"I want this, Cat. I want a baby," he replied, putting as much conviction in his words as much as he could lest he turn tail.</p><p>"You already have one, Magnus. His name is Chairman Meow," Ragnor deadpanned.</p><p>The feline suddenly appeared in the living room of his loft, swishing his tail in greeting to him and his friends.</p><p>Magnus threw a dirty look at Ragnor who rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His cellphone pinged, a sign that the app download was complete.</p><p>"Welcome to Bonded. Your safe space to make good choices," the screen greeted.</p><p><em>Let's see where this choice leads us, shall we</em>, Magnus thought.</p><p>He stumbled upon the app when he was scrolling through his newsfeed.</p><p>There were a lot of good reviews and he even overheard his employees in the lobby talking about it. So he wanted to check what the hype was all about.</p><p>There was a premium feature where Omegas like him could hide his photos until he allows it to protect his identity from Alphas or Betas who may harbor malicious intentions. A report button was also visible on the left side of the app's interface that will immediately alert the cyberpolice for any slurs or threats against any users.</p><p>Magnus was impressed with the thoroughly thought out safety protocols by the developers.</p><p><em>I have to check out this start-up and invest if anything good happens here</em>, he reminded himself.</p><p>The app asked for his basic information like his first name, his first and second gender, age and hobbies.</p><p>
  <strong>Magnus </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>27 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Male/Omega </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Making money for myself, clubbing, and if my cat don't like you, I won't too. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Looking for Alphas or Betas and fellow Omegas, male or female, I don't discriminate </strong>
</p><p>Magnus' attention was caught by a seemingly random question he could skip but couldn't help but answer.</p><p>
  <em>What do you smell like?</em>
</p><p>He chuckled and typed,<strong>"Like sunshine and nightmares, darling, you choose. ;)" </strong></p><p>For his photo, he uploaded Chairman Meow's stretching figure taken from his gallery, anyway, he preferred meeting up in person.</p><p>He reviewed his answers, wanting to keep it light and spontaneous as possible.</p><p>Satisfied, Magnus hit the 'Create Account' button.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bonded headquarters, NY</strong> </em>
</p><p>Alec picked up his coffee, that had long gone cold, and sighed as he stared at the glowing screen in front of him. He could already feel the burn of computer exposure in his eyes, making it water.</p><p>It's been hours since he last slept and he could really use some shut-eye but the matter was too pressing. He could've have his Omega Support team handle it on their own but everyone knew how he was hands-on.</p><p>Especially if the person in question was an Omega who almost got abused by an Alpha.</p><p>The asshole just had to use his brainchild, his app, to conduct his evil deeds.</p><p>And he's going to fucking pay for it.</p><p>Alec tapped his bluetooth earpiece.</p><p>"Sir," Underhill's voice was serious, having been briefed four hours ago of their predicament.</p><p>"Have you pinpointed his exact location?"</p><p>"I'm downloading his coordinates and will forward it to you in...,"A pause,"ten seconds,"</p><p>"Thank you. I'll see you in the Ops center in a while."</p><p>He cut the call and stood up, stretching tired muscles. It's been a year since they launched the app which he developed together with his college bestfriend Lydia Branwell for four long years.</p><p>They were both taking up computer software engineering in university and once, Lydia mused how she always wanted to try dating.</p><p>"So, do it. Date someone," Alec said, biting a banana.</p><p>Lydia huffed and mock-glared at him.</p><p>"It's not that easy! You know how I shy away from even the slightest smile from the opposite sex!"</p><p>"You can always admit that you're an introvert, Lyds," he chuckled as he bumped her shoulders playfully.</p><p>"As if you're any better, Lightwood. Despite being a dominant Alpha, you barely glance at the other Omegas except for me. Do you know this is hurting my chance to snag a boyfriend before we graduate?" Alec laughed at her while she continued to grumble about the misplaced justice in the hierarchy of the second genders.</p><p>"You're the only Omega I am comfortable with. You know me. I don't want to date Omegas just because my body tells me to do it, you know. We're more than our instincts, Lyds, and I refuse to be controlled by my urges," he said.</p><p>The mind is powerful so that was what Alec hammered in his conscious, his only preference are fellow Alphas and Betas. Hell, even his parents were an Alpha couple who abhorred Omegas for very different reasons.</p><p>
  <em> "They're weak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Controlling Alphas with their sick pheromones are the worst."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Alphas are always going to be on top of the food chain while Omegas struggle at the bottom. That's where they belong." </em>
</p><p>Majority of the Lightwood siblings, him, Jace and Isabelle are dominant Alphas except for Max, their youngest, who's a Beta. Alec doesn't share his parents' hate against Omegas but instead, entirely dislike how his body was tuned to Omegas and he continues to defy it.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, why don't we develop an app where Omegas like me can feel safe while we look for potential partners?" Lydia said. </em>
</p><p>They both meet each other's eyes slowly and the rest was history.</p><p>His parents were horrified when they found out about his project and were totally against it. Alec, however, didn't care for their prejudices.</p><p>Omegas are brilliant, too caring for their own good and they are anything but weak. Being with Lydia opened Alec's eyes on how unfair society was to Omegas and it was about time to change that.</p><p>However, that will not constitute to him being attracted willingly to Omegas, Alec thought drily.</p><p>He strode towards the Ops Center, willing his angry pheromones from affecting the Alphas and Omegas among his staff. Their small start-up has been growing at a healthy rate as Bonded's popularity continue to soar despite it being only a year old.</p><p>He made sure to hire all types because he believe in talents, skills and passion rather than the blatant discrimination hounding Omegas and Betas.</p><p>"He's spotted in a club called Pandemonium where he's about to meet another Omega at 8 sharp tonight, who we presume, is going to be another possible victim," Underhill clicked on a tab that immediately showed a livefeed of the facade of the club from advanced surveillance they have posted in the area.</p><p>"Have you contacted the anti-cybercrime officers?" Alec asked, noting how the lights of the club's neon sign briefly spelled Demon before it flickered back to the full name.</p><p>Underhill nodded and pulled up another tab, this time, a screenshot of the said Alpha's conversation with a user with a cat as the profile photo. Clever.</p><p>"He's meeting a male Omega named Magnus. Magnus recently joined the app just a week ago before he came in contact with this Alpha,"</p><p>Magnus. What an unusual name.</p><p>"Let the police take care of the Alpha. I'll be the one to make sure the Omega is safe," Alec barked his orders as the whole room flew into a flurry of activity.</p><p>Only two hours before the meeting.</p><p>"Sir, are you sure you want to be the one who'll make first contact with the Omega? We can send another personnel in your stead if you want," Underhill said.</p><p>"I'll be fine, Underhill. It's been awhile since we partnered up with the cyber police in a bad case like this. I may be the CEO but it is still my responsibility to ensure that Bonded's 'safe space' brand will remain that way," he assured his assistant head of Omega Support.</p><p>The Beta nodded before excusing himself to prepare their transport. It will be tricky for his part. His team only managed to pull out the rogue Alpha's photo from his previous interaction with the first Omega victim but not of Magnus.</p><p>Magnus never gave away his photo even if the Alpha asked for it a couple of times that it was borderline creepy. He's clever and not too trusting.</p><p>And he chose a crowded place to meet up.</p><p><em>This Omega is a tough one</em>, Alec mused.</p><p>And he will do anything in his power to prevent something bad from happening to the Omega.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ten Minutes Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks on the first chapter. I sincerely appreciate that. This story will be updated twice a month (hopefully). I will do my best.</p><p>This is for my Hunter's Moon Discord Server fam. A fan couldn't ask for more better company than you, guys. Y'all have my heart. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter Two</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chairman Meow was <em>not</em> in the mood. </p><p>It's been almost an hour that Magnus had been trying to pacify the feline who went from zero to 100 when the clock hit 6:30.</p><p>"Chairman, please, by the Angel, not the Ming vase," Magnus pleaded when the cat licked his paw as if for effect before putting it behind the vase that costs millions.</p><p>Magnus held his breath. </p><p>He was about to calculate the time and distance he had, trying to see if he could catch the vase before it kissed the floor when a familiar ping from his phone rang throughout the suddenly quiet loft.</p><p>The feline cocked his head and jumped off from his perch, leaving the vase unharmed. </p><p>The Omega released the breath he was holding in relief. </p><p>He fished his phone from his pocket and read the message from Seb, the Alpha he met through Bonded. </p><p>Well, it was not only Seb but there were dozens of Omegas, Betas and Alphas who showed interest to his profile despite his cat photo. </p><p>Magnus grinned. </p><p>"Are we still on for tonight?" Seb's message read. </p><p>"Yes." A quick peek at the clock showed that it was an hour and thirty minutes til their agreed meeting time."Don't worry. Ill be there at eight."</p><p>Seb was the very first person he swiped right with in the app. He was a great conversationalist, had ripped washboard abs, dirty blond hair and an easygoing smile that had Magnus sending a quick chat. </p><p>In Bonded, Omegas, Betas and Alphas are given 24 hours to respond to whoever chatted first before a connection is established. </p><p>If the other party failed to reply, the connection will dissolve. </p><p>They had been going back and forth from any topics really until the topic of family came and cemented Magnus' decision to meet the Alpha in person. </p><p>"Do you like kids, Magnus?" Seb chatted out of the blue, after a lull in their chat. </p><p>His fingers paused from typing another message to an interested female Beta and he felt his heart skipped. </p><p> </p><p>Finally. </p><p>"Yes. I don't really have a golden childhood but I worked hard with only one goal in mind, for my son or daughter to not experience the hardships that came from my being an Omega," he replied, full of emotions. </p><p>"I, myself, don't understand why there's no equal opportunities between Omegas and Betas compared to us Alphas. I mean, aren't we all human?" Seb said. </p><p>For a whole week, Magnus and the Alpha were engaged in the topics about family which the Omega enjoyed much to the chagrin of Raphael, his other bestfriend and self-proclaimed bodyguard. </p><p>"Let me do a background check on him first before you go frolicking down the sunset with this Alpha," Raphael suggested when he shared that he was going to meet Seb personally. </p><p>"Raph, I can take care of myself," Magnus rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I know. You trained under the great master Mitsui Maheda and one hell of a black belter. But we don't really know this guy. You just met him in an app, which in my opinion, is suspicious and dangerous," the Beta said while pointedly looking at him while he was signing paperworks in his study. </p><p>"Raph, everything is suspicious and dangerous to you. Just...just let me meet him, okay? Just this once, please? It's been ages since I went out with other people aside from you, Cat and Ragnor," he said, eyes hard.</p><p>"Fine. I'm worried. After Camille it-"</p><p>Magnus stiffened at the mention of his psycho ex-girlfriend and cut off Raphael's ramblings with a glare.</p><p>"We'll meet in Pandemonium. You can even watch from a distance if that gives you some peace of mind,"</p><p>"Fine. I'll be there and I'm never letting you out of my sight."</p><p>Magnus stopped himself from making an eyeroll again. </p><p>"I'm 27. Not 12."</p><p>"Then start acting like one by taking precautions, Magnus."</p><p>"Okay. I get it."</p><p>----</p><p>Staring at the vanity mirror in front of him, Magnus dabbed smoky eye shadow to his eyelids before dusting it with a light amount of glitter. It made his golden-brown eyes pop. </p><p>He also swiped a thin layer of highlighter to his cheeks and topped the look with his favorite chocolate-flavored lipbalm. </p><p>Wiping a slight rumple on his maroon silk poet shirt embroidered with golden vines that cut through from the front to the back, the Omega stood in another mirror, this time, a full body one.</p><p>Magnus grinned at how his tight pants hugged his ass. </p><p>He's not really looking to getting laid tonight and he's secretly hoping that Seb's potential was more than just a quick tumble in bed but Magnus will never not grab the chance to dress up. </p><p>Aside from the constant requests for a selfie which he ignored, Magnus was almost convinced that Seb could be the Alpha to give him a child. </p><p>More than the looks, he believed it should be the empathy towards Omegas that's important. </p><p>Camille was Magnus' breaking point. A calculating Dominant Omega, she lead him on, made him fall in love with his being an Omega and when she grew bored, ran away with a Beta she barely even knew. </p><p>She was there for him when years of Omega oppression nearly had him destroying his own life and was utterly vulnerable. </p><p>Cat and Ragnor pulled him out of the void he was in when they introduced him to young Raphael, a Beta who was shunned by his own Alpha family. </p><p>Magnus took him in and there it started, a seemingly father and son relationship. </p><p>When he turned 18, Raph stubbornly declared he train to become Magnus' bodyguard, much to his own surprise. </p><p>Since the Beta was adamant, Magnus sent him to a renowned training facility in Mexico. At 24, he's now Magnus' head of security. Raphael was too serious at such a young age and often sounded older than him, the Omega huffed in fond annoyance. </p><p>Shaking his head to dispel the dark thoughts that threatened to affect his happy mood, Magnus gave a final sweep on the highlights of his hair, red this time because he's feeling bold, and proceeded to the door. </p><p>Pandemonium was the first of the many clubs he acquired when he took over the enterprise and was mostly the haunt of his closest patrons and friends. </p><p>He doesn't usually show his face in public not because he was insecure (he had years to get it out of his system that at least physically, he wasn't <em> that </em> bad to look at for an Omega) but because Raphael continued to hound him to be more serious of his security. </p><p>"Keep a low profile for your protection. Not because you own billions but because you have thousands of employees who look up to you to feed their families, get them through college or buy medicine for their sick mother. Protect yourself. For you and for them,"Raphael once told him when he slacked off during a sparring session in a self-defense class.</p><p>"Raph, I swear you sound like an old man. Have you listened to yourself?" He jokingly replied. </p><p>The press gave him the moniker,"The High Warlock of Brooklyn," after he took the reins of the Edom Group seemingly out of nowhere, saving it from further bankruptcy and pivoting it to be one of the most successful conglomerates when his father died. </p><p>A few of his photos went around the internet at one point and was immediately flagged down by Raph's online security team. </p><p>Peeking at the clock, Magnus had 30 minutes to go to the club, with Raphael as the designated driver. </p><p>Pandemonium was a pretty 15-minute drive from his loft and Magnus wanted the extra time to socialize with his guests before meeting with Seb. </p><p>He arrived at the club and was immediately greeted by the various delicious scents of Omegas, Alphas, sweat and sex. </p><p>There were a few Betas milling around and Magnus smiled at quite a few of them, reveling in the fact that most were the old timers. </p><p>Maia, his favorite bartender, handed him his go-to cocktail, winking. </p><p>"It has been a long time, Magnus," Maia shouted at him over the loud bass of music in the air.</p><p>"I got busy. Thank you for taking care of the club. I owe you a raise," he replied back as much as he could. </p><p>Maia gave him a huge smile, nodded and waved him away, pleased. </p><p>He went up the VIP lounge where he was swarmed by his loyal patrons as he gleefully greeted them and exchanged some gossip here and there. </p><p>Raphael maintained his distance from him but Magnus could see him from his peripheral view, a hulking presence. </p><p>He sat down in one of the leather couches for a breather and pulled out his phone. </p><p>"Just arrived at the club. Come up the VIP lounge and tell the bouncers your name, they will let you in," he bit his lip before chatting,"Can't wait to see you in person."</p><p>"I'll be there in five minutes," Seb replied immediately. </p><p>They were ten minutes early from the agreed meeting and it brought a warm feeling in his chest. That would mean that he's not the only one eager, right?</p><p>--</p><p>Alec clenched his fist in frustration as Underhill gave him another nervous glance for the umpteenth time. </p><p>He felt suffocated as buildings flew past the dark tinted windows of the van they were in.</p><p>"Sir, I'm sor-" </p><p>"Save it, Underhill. It's just a ten-minute slip up. The Alpha is not yet there right? Only the Omega?"</p><p>A beeping sound broke through the heavy air as he gestured for Underhill to answer the call.</p><p>"Yes. What?" Alec could see a sheen of sweat on Underhill's forehead,"Keep your eyes on him and the Omega until we get there, you hear me? Do not cause a scene. We don't want him escaping,"</p><p>"Has he made contact?" Alec gritted his teeth. </p><p>"Yes, Sir," Underhill nodded, his shoulder tense.</p><p>Fucking shit. They're late. </p><p>"And the police?"</p><p>"They're in plain clothes, Sir. Three are already inside the club, waiting for us to secure the Omega before they take him,"</p><p>The car stopped abruptly. </p><p>"We're here." The driver announced just as Alec and Underhill stepped out of the vehicle. </p><p>---</p><p>Seb, rather Sebastian, was everything Magnus imagined him to be. He was proving to be more than what he was in the demeanor he showed the Omega in the app until right at that moment.</p><p>They are inside the private booth Magnus reserved so they can talk without anyone interrupting them.</p><p>"I'm still stunned at how amazing you look, Magnus," Sebastian whispered in his ear as they sat together on the couch after the initial introductions. </p><p>"I was afraid you'd turn out to be less...satisfactory in person since you didn't give me any of your photos. And you smell so damn good," the Alpha continued. </p><p>Magnus frowned, setting down his glass. </p><p>"What?" He asked. Did he hear it wrong?</p><p>"Nothing. Want me to get you another drink?"</p><p>"Yes, sure," he answered, rubbing his neck distractedly.</p><p>Sebastian's pale blue eyes followed the movement, making Magnus' skin prickle. </p><p><em><strong>Danger</strong></em>, his instincts shouted, as Magnus tamped it down.</p><p>Sebastian was nothing but a gentleman to him and besides the night was still young. They have to get to know each other more. </p><p>The Alpha turned his back to make his way to the bar. </p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Raphael move towards him. </p><p>"There's definitely something wrong with him, Magnus. Are you ready to go home?" Raphael blurted once he was in front of Magnus. </p><p>"Raph, c'mon. It's been what, twenty minutes since we got here? And what do you mean there's something wrong with him?"</p><p>"I just don't like the way he looks at you. It looks like he wants to gobble you up,"</p><p>"Ain't they all?" Magnus gave him a wicked smile, waving a hand to the hungry stares he was getting from his admirers below. </p><p>Raphael rolled his eyes and went away, answering a call from his phone from one of the bouncers outside.</p><p>Sebastian returned and handed him another cocktail. </p><p>"To our newfound friendship and may it turn into something more," he said, clinking his own glass against his.</p><p>Sebastian's dark eyes twinkled in strange mirth as the Omega pressed his lips to the glass.</p><p>Magnus took a gulp and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>And then the world turned to Hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fly High Drug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, Matthew DADdario. You're an adorable tree man and we appreciate what you do. Send our hugs to your lovely wife and newborn daughter. </p><p>To the readers, thank you for the comments, kudos and bookmarks on the last chapters. You keep me going. I hope you'll enjoy this one, too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter Three </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec smelled him before he saw him. </p><p>He was talking to the head of security, some Beta called Raphael who was too aggressive for his own good for their entry to the club, when it hit him. </p><p>The strong sweet scent of flowers wafted throughout the whole club and his neck snapped to the second floor. So were all the Alphas present. </p><p>An Omega is in heat. </p><p>Alec managed to bark a choked,"Underhill, Beta team, now. Bring as much inhibitors as you can," before elbowing anyone in his way as he rushed towards the area where the smell was the strongest. </p><p>The plan was supposed to be simple. Alec talks to the Omega and explains the situation first while Underhill and the police accost the Alpha. </p><p>Those precious ten minutes threw their plan magnificiently out of the window as they got clear confirmation that both the Omega and the Alpha already made contact and were currently alone in a private booth on the VIP area.</p><p>If given the chance to meet the Omega, he would surely get an earful from Alec about lessons on self-preservation, fuck the fact that he was the founder of the dating app that Magnus was in the first place. </p><p>"Hey!" The Beta called out, running at his heels,"Who told you to come in?"</p><p>The whole ambiance of the club shifted within seconds and Alec had to bite his lip hard, drawing blood and trying to control his raging pheromones as it surfaced, intent on locating the Omega and keeping any other Alpha from doing the same. </p><p>"Please don't let it be our Omega, please," he chanted mentally as he pushed a Beta who continued dancing, oblivious of his urgency. </p><p>The Beta bodyguard, Raphael, seemed to have caught the situation and began giving orders to the other security details. </p><p>"Secure the boss. Keep anyone from going into the VIP lounge especially the Alphas. <em> NOW </em>."</p><p>---</p><p>The glass broke into thousand pieces on the floor.</p><p>Magnus' knees buckled and he slumped into Sebastian's waiting arms, his breath coming in short gasps. </p><p>There was fire running in his veins, his vision blurred and everything hurt. </p><p>Everything. Fucking. Hurt. </p><p>The Alpha's pheromones suddenly assaulted Magnus' nose when he tried to claw himself away. Sebastian's light scent earlier changed and smelled like rotten eggs which repulsed him.</p><p>"N-no," he muttered weakly as he pushed Sebastian’s chest with shaking arms.</p><p>"Just give in, Magnus. I promise you'll have a good time with me," Sebastian smiled like a maniac as he carried the Omega, bridal-style, to a door which would lead to Magnus' own office at the club. </p><p><em> How the hell does he know where it is? </em> Magnus thought weakly. </p><p>Sebastian sniffed eagerly at the air, pleased."Don't worry. I know everything about you," he replied as if he could read the Omega’s thoughts. </p><p>He felt the blood drain from his face when Sebastian's scent hit him again. </p><p>The Alpha was trying to control him. His pheromones are trying to reach to his Omega who flinched from the unfamiliar smell. </p><p>Magnus resisted with all his might, his Omega keening weakly. </p><p>Another wave of pain caused him to shudder in the Alpha's arms and he gasped. It felt like a hot metal rod was pressed against his stomach, robbing him of coherent thoughts. </p><p>Sebastian glanced down and gave him a shit-eating grin. "It's no use fighting it, you know. You're just hurting yourself and your Omega. It's supposed to be like that, it'll amplify your heat and need for the nearest Alpha, irregardless of who they are to you. The wonders of science,"</p><p>"F-fuck you," Magnus spat. </p><p>"Oh, we will soon. I'm going to do just that. Didn't you want a child? I'm going to give it to you, make that little dream of yours come true. So be a good Omega and stop struggling,"</p><p>Magnus’ vision remained unfocused and he blinked desperately as Sebastian’s stupid smiling face multiplied to three. As if one was not enough to drive him mad. </p><p>How dare this bastard use his own words against him and warping it to his own sick intentions. </p><p>Damn him. And damn himself for opening up to a virtual stranger of his most precious desire in a moment of vulnerability. </p><p>He surely must be getting old, carelessly laying off his walls just like that for bits of familiarity and poison-laced empathy.</p><p>Magnus' chest tightened and he wanted to sob right then and there. But he won't because that would make Sebastian happy, he knew it. Despite the fear, Magnus steeled himself and tamped down the fright that was beginning to seep through his bones.</p><p>He wanted to put Sebastian into a deadly chokehold, their position was perfect for his plan if only his joints would cooperate and did not turn into jelly. </p><p>Magnus grew frustrated as he held his breath to keep the Alpha's malicious pheromones from again, reaching out to his Omega. </p><p>Sebastian's whole demeanor underwent a drastic change. His lazy slouch was gone, replaced by an eerie confidence of someone calculating, cold. </p><p>"We'll be there soon, sweetheart. A little bit more and then you'll be in Heaven," his voice sounded like a hiss to Magnus who grimaced in pain.</p><p>He wanted to throw up. <em> Where the hell was Raphael?!</em></p><p>Sebastian's every step sent a jarring pain to Magnus' head. The Omega could do nothing but weakly try to stay awake, genuinely afraid of what was to come.</p><p>Magnus knew Raphael was years younger than him but now more than ever, he wished he listened to his bodyguard’s warnings and took it seriously.</p><p>
  <em> Regrets really come at the end and will slap you like a bitch.</em>
</p><p>He heard a shout before he was roughly dropped on the floor. The Omega groaned with the sudden pain but managed to harshly inhale clean air, or as much as possible because the club had a plethora of scents, as Sebastian’s suffocating smell vanished. </p><p>It was replaced by the strong, pleasant smell of chocolates and vanilla that briefly reminded the Omega of happier times during Christmas mornings in their kitchen when his Mama was still alive. </p><p>Magnus curled into a ball, a last attempt to protect himself and the last thing he saw was a tattooed pale neck of the man who smelled like vanilla with musky notes of lavender before the intense pain took him under. </p><p>---</p><p>Blood pounded in Alec's ears when he let loose of his pheromones, his dominant Alpha growling at the Betas who tried to block his way from the lounge. </p><p>It sent the other Alphas who were near-crazed with the Omega's heat whimpering on the floor. </p><p>"Get out of my way!" He shouted at the five Betas who didn't flinch an inch. </p><p>Alec threw the first punch and kicked another in the stomach in lightning speed, the Omega's scent stronger now. </p><p><em> He's hurt. He's scared. </em> <b> <em> Faster</em> </b>, his Alpha keened. </p><p>A bouncer managed to grab his waist and Alec stomped his feet hard on the man's foot and was thrown at another who tried to punch him, missing his cheek by inches when he retaliated and threw a fist at the attacker straight in the chest. </p><p>In his hazy mind, Alec reminded himself to send Jace a thank you for the countless fighting lessons he took with him.</p><p>The bouncer doubled over and fell on the last guard. </p><p>It gave Alec an opening and he flew up the stairs in his haste. </p><p>Sebastian's back was on him, the multi-colored lights of the club making crude shapes on his dirty blonde hair. </p><p>He could see the Omega's head loll weakly in the Alpha's arms and Alec saw red. </p><p>He grabbed Sebastian's shoulder and punched his face. </p><p>The action caused the Omega...Magnus to crumple on the floor. </p><p>Shit. Shit.</p><p>Underhill's shout barely registered in his muddled brain as Alec knelt near an unconscious Magnus and picked him up to let him lean on the railings. </p><p>That scent, his Alpha growled and Alec could feel himself drooling. He was dizzy as if he was in the middle of a perfume garden, the dangerous mix of sandalwood and roses assaulting his flared nostrils. </p><p>Alec’s body was a mess. It felt like his skin was pulled too tight and he just wanted to be near the Omega as much as possible. He had a raging hard-on and he couldn't get enough of the floral pheromones coming off the Omega who fainted when he fell.</p><p>It was feeding the heat that was slowly engulfing his struggling body and the Alpha sniffed the air reverently. Alec couldn't help it. Magnus smelled like every scent he wanted in the world.</p><p>The skin beneath Alec's oversensitive fingertips was soft, so goddamn soft, and it felt like silk. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and drew him closer, tighter to his own body. </p><p>Tears gathered on his eyes, years of control gone in a heartbeat. He couldn't believe it. <em> So fucking perfect.</em></p><p>Alec closed his eyes as his nose began to graze Magnus' sweat gland on his neck and his Alpha urged him on desperately, drunk from the Omega's pheromones. </p><p><em> Bite him. Claim him. Make him yours and only </em> <b> <em>yours</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>Mate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>NO.</strong>
</p><p>Images of a woman with a heart-wrenching wail, of sharp fingernails drawing blood suddenly played like a wicked nightmare on his head at that moment.</p><p>Alec pulled back and opened his eyes, just in time before his teeth sank on the Omega’s skin, the moment of clarity hitting him like cold water.</p><p>He felt the pain on his hand and the warm blood dripping down his arm. </p><p>Alec felt a pinprick of pain on his neck and he passed out.</p><p>---</p><p>After pacifying the Omega, Beta and Alpha patrons and sending them home early, Raphael caught up with the Beta companion of the Alpha who saved Magnus from Sebastian. </p><p>Both were being tended by Beta medics, checking their condition. </p><p>Sebastian was already escorted out by the cyberpolice, head bowed and handcuffed. </p><p>"Who the fuck are you and where are you bringing our boss?" He asked the Beta, a man named Underhill, who was with the Alpha he was arguing with earlier.</p><p>"He's coming with us to the Institute. We have a state-of-the-art medical bay where we can treat him," Underhill replied as he looked over the Alpha with worried eyes. </p><p>Raphael looked at him questioningly. "What Institute? I've never heard of this place," he said in an exasperated voice. </p><p>"It acts as the response center of our app where we hands-on handle trouble between the genders. We have partnered up with local authorities and other welfare protection groups for Omegas, Betas and Alphas to help us especially with cases like this one," Underhill explained, imploring Raphael to let Magnus receive medical attention there. </p><p>It made no damn sense but when Magnus groaned and shifted like he was in pain, he nodded reluctantly to Underhill. </p><p>He looked at the Alpha who saved Magnus to where his left hand was bleeding when he bit himself earlier. Raphael saw when he was about to bite Magnus' neck but at the last minute, his glazed eyes cleared and he bit his own hand hard instead. </p><p>And then Underhill, his companion, injected him and Magnus with sedatives.</p><p>The Beta couldn't imagine the level of control the Alpha summoned right at that moment. </p><p>He could still picture the crazed look of their Alpha patrons when they smelled Magnus' heat pheromones. </p><p>That's why Betas make the best bodyguards. They are not affected by Alpha and Omega pheromones. A double-edged sword. The loophole Raphael always thought was a blessing, until now. He failed Magnus.  </p><p>"Treat him from what?" He heard his own voice waver, vulnerable and laced with worry for his father figure. </p><p>"From the effects of the drugs he ingested. Judging from his sudden heat, this is the workings of a new Omega heat inducer drug in the local party scene called Fly High,"  Underhill replied, carefully examining the his boss' wounded hand.</p><p>"We can bring him to one of our hospitals. We can treat him there," Raphael argued again, glaring at one of the Institute's medical personnel who was strapping an unconscious Magnus to a stretcher. </p><p>"I doubt our local hospitals here already have the antidote for the drug. Like I said it's relatively new but our resident doctor and our team of medical biochemists has been working on a medicine that may not treat him fully but can help him weather through the effects."</p><p>Raphael caught up when the stretcher Magnus was in as it was lifted and he hastily wiped the clammy sweat from Magnus’ creased forehead."What effects are you talking about?"</p><p>"Five days of the most intense heat he will have and that includes heightened hypersexuality aside from his normal one,"</p><p>"Fucking hell."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heats in The Institute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Omegaverse universe here is based on Fargo's Love is An Illusion. I don't have a beta (reader not an actual Beta hah) because I'm too shy of my writing style. But I'll surely do edits along the way. Thank you guys, you're all the best.</p><p>Also, smut. Tis my first time to write it so sorry if it's awkward as hecc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter Four</em></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bonded Headquarters, The Institute</em></b>
</p><p>
  <em> Drip. Drip. Drip.  </em>
</p><p>Thinking it was his alarm, Magnus tried to lift his hand to turn off the clock making the annoying sound that disturbed his sleep. </p><p>But his hand felt like there were kilograms of weights attached and he huffed in frustration, still keeping his eyes closed. </p><p>Dammit. </p><p>Events from the past night, Sebastian's dark promise, his whole body on fire, the strong delicious smell of chocolates before he lost consciousness slowly seeped into his sluggish mind and he opened his eyes in fear. </p><p>He blinked a few times, dislodging the remnants of sleep from them and taking in his surroundings. </p><p>The dripping noise came from an IV attached on his arm that was pumping him with medicines at breakneck speed. </p><p>Magnus could still feel the heat in his veins, sitting low in his belly but it was muted compared to the intensity that took him by surprise after he drank the…</p><p>Sebastian. That fucker drugged him. </p><p>The Omega groaned, a headache starting because of the glare of the lights in the room.</p><p>"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular, his throat scratchy. </p><p>Only the quiet room greeted him back.</p><p>Of course, idiot. No one's here, he berated himself. </p><p>He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing a medical gown with the words...The Institute? Where the hell is he?</p><p>Before he could dwell more on the thought, his eyes grew heavy and he leaned on his bed again, giving in to sleep.</p><p>___</p><p>The second time he woke up in the room after the events in the club, Magnus was gasping and holding his belly. </p><p>His heat pooled in his lower body and ran in waves in his veins. </p><p>"By the love of all that's horny," he shouted as a particular long wave of desire washed on his body. </p><p>He needed to get relief, Magnus thought, as the proof of his arousal stung his own nose. His slick was starting to wet the bed to his horror.</p><p>He needed his...toys. His hands won't be enough. </p><p>Because he sure as hell won't sleep with any Beta or Omega to pass his heat with after that night. </p><p>He'll start wearing a collar and cut back on heat nights where he gets lost in the temporary warmth of faceless strangers and fleeting old lovers. </p><p>He hates collars. Heavy, scratchy, a physical manifestation of being an Omega. </p><p>It reminded him of that slight ache in his chest, the restless search and when he partakes on what the other has to offer, it left him with a crippling disappointment that it was what he was looking for. He always prided himself for being composed, confident but during cold nights and his body heats up inconsiderably, he can't help but ask whatever powers there are, if there was someone out there for him. Someone who could silence the warring thoughts in his head, the harsh insecurities of being an Omega that wounds him and the mental strain it gives him as he, everytime, without fail, hid it from the people around it. </p><p>Because he's Magnus Bane. In this world he chose when he claimed Edom, there's no place for vulnerability. Everyone wanted a piece of you and if you let them, you'll be left with nothing, they will devour you in whole. Especially the Alphas. The perfect, impenetrable, and can-do-no-wrong Alphas. </p><p>"Fuck!" He shouted in frustration, fed up.  Magnus was tempted to pull off the IV drip from his arm but settled on trying to breathe through his teeth. </p><p>A few minutes with this and he'll seriously be humping the door.</p><p>Magnus bumped his head down on the pillow, cursing internally. Suddenly, a strong scent attacked his nose and the Omega doubled over his bed. His skin prickled when he felt the goosebumps appear. The smell was familiar, comforting and hovered in the air and he...<em> wanted </em>.</p><p>“Where is it?” He asked himself as he looked outside his window at the empty hallway. Standing up on shaky legs, he pulled his IV and started towards the door. He twisted the doorknob and cursed. It was locked. </p><p>He gave it one final vicious twist and growled, frustrated. </p><p><em> Get out. Find the source of that smell </em>, his Omega demanded. </p><p>In all his life, Magnus could only count the times his Omega manifested and outright ordered him to get what it wanted. </p><p>
  <em> You’re not fooling anyone. You also wanted this.  </em>
</p><p>His loins heated again and he sucked in a sharp breath. Magnus’ pleasure points were too stimulated by his heat that it was proving to be so painful. He could feel his hospital gown scratching at his nipples and he suppressed a filthy moan from escaping. </p><p>He had one goal and only one. </p><p>To get out of the damn room and follow the smell that hung like a heavy cloud around him and drove him crazy with too much want.</p><p>Nothing else matters, he thought, as he glared at the emergency button beside his bed, a clear plan forming in his muddled head that surprised him. </p><p>But first...</p><p>Looking around for any CCTV camera, Magnus heaved a sigh of relief and went to the bathroom, his legs unsteady. </p><p>"Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this. It's been so long," Magnus said to no one in particular as he placed the toilet cover down and sat on it. He lifted his gown and relieved his cock from the confines of his black silk briefs. The Omega briefly shuddered, oversensitized, running a thumb over the underside of the hardened member, he could feel the vein throbbing. Using his free hand, he snaked it from his smooth belly upwards and circled it around an already pert nipple. </p><p>He never needed to touch himself during his heats. All the other Omegas and Betas, men or women, were just lining up to catch his attention. Magnus always thought they were there for his taking, mutual, consensual and more importantly...safe. </p><p>He never had sex with Alpha. Too much risk was involved and before, he couldn't just afford to. Now, with his need and want for a baby, they're definitely his hope. </p><p><em> How convenient of you,</em> he belitted himself.</p><p>Magnus gave his cock a short twist that shot pleasure-pain down to his toes and made him close his eyes. He continued his ministrations, pumping softly now and desperately next, the scent of dark chocolates egging him on, heavy, potent and so, so tempting. </p><p>He grabbed his taut balls and slowly felt his way down to his wet rim as he continued pumping his hard cock. He shivered and finally inserted a finger inside his hole. Magnus gasped at the slight burn which was immediately replaced with the relaxing of his walls and he felt another kind of heat build on. </p><p>"Need more," he said as he readied another finger by scooping some of his slick and inserted it together with the other. He felt full but he wanted to be fuller. His hard cock was hot on his left hand while his right was stimulating his clenched ass, delving for that bundle of nerves that when pressed right would push him over to the edge in no time. </p><p>"Where is it, dammit," he panted, eyes closed tight, lips parted. Magnus added his middle finger, it was the longest, and finally, finally</p><p>"You fucking shit, there you are," he said in desperate glee. The Omega nudged the sensitive bundle of nerves and was rewarded with intense pleasure that made his toes curl.</p><p>A nagging image of sinful black tattoo lines running over milk-white skin seeped in his consciousness and Magnus pumped his cock and fingers faster, harder </p><p>It was not long before he was shooting ropes of warm cum, smearing his briefs and splattering it on the bathroom door. </p><p>He looked down his silk briefs as he tried to catch his breath, his dirty release evident on the cloth.</p><p>The contrast between white and black reminded him of his savior's neck. </p><p>His weeping cock twitched, ready again for another round as Magnus groaned. </p><p>---</p><p>Alec thrashed against the restraints he shouted at the medical team to strap him in when his nose again caught the sweet addictive smell of flowers. His whole body shuddered before it went out of control.</p><p>“Bind me, now!” Alec couldn’t believe the primal tone that was ripped from his lungs as both the pain and pleasure burst through his body. The scent was maddening and compared to that time at the club where several other scents intermingled, this time was more potent and concentrated.</p><p>Despite the aircon in the room, he could feel his sweat rolling lazily down his body as his insides warred with his desire and self-control. </p><p>Alec could physically feel the Omega just two floors above him, warm, delicious, his for the taking if he could just destroy the bonds, run as fast he could and sink himself down the undoubtly sof--</p><p>"Shit shit shit," the Alpha cut off his own thoughts. The fact that he could vividly see himself do it is dangerous enough. </p><p>The door to his room suddenly opened and a distraught Underhill greeted him. Alec, in his bare capacity, tried to tamp down his pheromones and settled into a persona of calm. Even if it was the farthest thing he was in right now.</p><p>"Sir, I really apologize for the disturbance but the companions of Omega we rescued last night are making a ruckus outside. They wanted to see him and take him home," he said. </p><p>"What's Mag- I mean the Omega's status?" Alec gritted the words out, fighting back a particularly persistent wave of desire. Fuck. </p><p>"He was administered with Dr. Lightwood's shots to help him control the heat but our own stocks here at The Institute are now depleted because he kept asking for doses every hour or else, in his own words, Sir" Underhill shoot him a look of apology,"he'll start humping the goddamn door."</p><p>Alec frowned,"Are there no side effects to the shots?"</p><p>"There is but when we tried to explain to him the situation, he wouldn't listen. We already contacted the doctor for more and she promised she would deliver it herself by next week,"</p><p>"Why would Izzy do that?"</p><p>"She might've heard that the Omega brought you into a rut, Sir and got worried,"</p><p>Or she wanted to see Magnus for herself and tease him to hell. That's typical Isabelle.</p><p>"Who were the companions?"</p><p>"Nurse Catarina Loss and the Omega's head of security, Raphael Santiago," </p><p>"I don't understand why he has a bodyguard…" Alec mused, remembering the Beta who didn't want them to enter the club and commented,"I knew that shit app's suspicious." </p><p>"You mean you're not aware who he is, Sir?"</p><p>A frantic junior developer knocked on Alec's door and gestured for Underhill to come quickly.</p><p>Alec dismissed him, hearing snippets of,"They're threatening to sue us if they don't see the rescued Omega asap, Sir.""The media will have a field day if they catch wind of this!"</p><p>He closed his eyes, letting his second-in-command take over the operations first as he focused on ending his rut. </p><p>Alec was sure he took an extra relaxant before he went to the club to make sure his Alpha won't act out and calm his nerves down. Being a dominant meant that there would be little to no chance of controlling his Alpha in the instance an Omega is in heat.</p><p>He stared at the bandages of his right hand and thank the Angels that it was the one he bit and not Magnus' soft, tantalizing neck that smelled like perfume gardens in blo</p><p> </p><p>Stop.</p><p>The Alpha sighed, relaxing in his restraints as he continued to wonder who Magnus was.</p><p>He'll make sure to find that out maybe after a few minutes trying to will his eyes and mind to sleep. Alec felt grounded by the sting of the straps biting at his skin, his Alpha surprisingly quiet that made him nervous. Like it was calculating...</p><p>They have to find the antidote before he harms Magnus. </p><p>-----</p><p><em> "You won't even need that emergency button as distraction. Use your friends and get out of here," </em> his Omega whispered, alluringly. </p><p> </p><p>Shut. The. Fuck. Up. </p><p>Turning to his friends, Magnus put on his baby face, trying to hide just how affected he was to the Alpha scent invading the room. It was lighter now as Catarina's soothing pheromones joined in. </p><p>"Cat, did you at least bring my dildo? I'm close to crying, I can't take this anymore. My hands and arms are sore," Magnus fake-wailed as soon as she and Raphael walked into the room.  </p><p>Raphael wrinkled his nose in disgust and threw a box of inhibitors on his lap.  </p><p>"It's no use. They said regular inhibitors have no effect on this fucking drug, Raph and I've been pleading for more of that shot that could at least mute it down but I'm close to an overdose. I'm so horny I could die," he said, eyes tearing up a little. </p><p>"This is why I told you not to meet strangers in shady dating apps, Magnus!" The Beta shouted, flailing his hands.</p><p>Catarina moved to engulf him in a hug, her pheromones comforting him against his heat and bodyguard's explosive anger.</p><p>"We're taking you home, Magnus. Ragnor is pulling all the strings to keep this out of the media and Raph and I will go talk to the CEO of this app," she said. </p><p>"What do you mean CEO?" Magnus asked. </p><p>Raphael answered him sullenly."He was the one who saved you from that fucking psycho Sebastian. He came with a whole team accompanied by the police to the club, spewing words like entrapment and cybercrimes. It was plain suspicious. I kinda stalled them but then he just went for it when you went into heat. You know I can't sense pheromones, Magnus, I'm sorry shit this is my fault," the Beta rambled, bowing his head.</p><p>Magnus stared at Raphael like he had grown two heads and immediately shushed him.</p><p>"This is not on you, Raph. You tried to warn me about him but I didn't listen and instead continued talking to him. I am to blame," Magnus gasped and felt his skin prickle, a stripe of heat running from his groin spreading through his body.</p><p>Catarina gave him a sympathetic look. "I'll talk to someone out here. Maybe they have some...stuff stashed so you can take care of your,"she swished her hand around Magnus,"erm." </p><p>"Just get me out of here, Cat. That door is looking so good to hump right now."</p><p>"Magnus!" Raphael's eyes widened, scandalized.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and a Beta came in. </p><p>"Underhill," Raphael greeted and approached him. </p><p>Magnus caught a whiff of a scent from the newcomer and his world stood in a standstill. </p><p>He could feel himself stiffen. He couldn't hear what Raphael was saying. He felt no pain when he pulled his IV off, drops of blood staining the cold, white tiles. His vision tunneled, like he could clearly see the scent lines towards the Alpha. <em> Follow the scent. </em></p><p>He walked towards the door, steps resolute, unaware of the shocked stares of his friends. </p><p>"Magnus! Where the hell are you going?" Raphael jumped into action and gripped his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> <strong>Alpha</strong>," </em></p><p>It was his Omega. His Omega answered Raphael, Magnus thought weakly, as he let go and let his instincts take over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Lightwood Labs, California</em> </b>
</p><p>Isabelle Lightwood was in the middle of mixing the latest formula of her experiment, a medicine that will supposedly counteract the effects of the Fly High Drug, once and for all, when her assistant, Clarissa Fairchild, came running, her face pale. </p><p>"Izzy!"</p><p>"Hey, Clary. What is it?" Izzy said as she pulled her gloves off and approached her. </p><p>The redhead handed her the phone, mouthing the name of her brother's second-in-command for Bonded, Alec's app. </p><p>"Andrew," the younger Lightwood could hear a nervous frenzy of noises in the background. </p><p>"Maam, it seems like we need you to be here now instead of next week. Have you completed the antidote for the drug?"</p><p>"No. Far from it. What's happening, Andrew? Is Alec in danger?"</p><p>Izzy heard a shuffle of movements on the other side like Underhill was covering the phone."Send all the Omega and Alpha employees home. The scents are affecting them. Make sure our Betas in the medical staff will be keeping an eye on our boss and the Omega 24/7. Don't let them near each other!"</p><p>"Maam, we have a situation. The bo--"</p><p>"Clearly. I heard every bit of it, Andrew. I'll be there in about four hours."</p><p>"The jet is already prepared, Maam. It's waiting for you. We can't stop them for long or else they will hurt each other. It's not a normal heat and rut, they're almost uncontrollable. We just kept on sedating them," Underhill's stressed voice grated Izzy's nerves. The Beta was never affected before despite any situation they're in. </p><p>"I'll go straight to the lab when I arrive. Since I'm an Alpha, I would expect you and another Beta to extract samples as well as to administer the drug to either my brother or the Omega affecting him. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Maam."</p><p>Izzy placed down the call. Clary looked at her astonished. </p><p>"Izzy! We haven't conducted clinical trials on your latest formula yet. What if it does more harm than good? You know Alec's genes weren't receptive to any compound," </p><p>"I know. But it was a sample we took when he was not in a rut. It's been years since he had one, Clary. I have a strong feeling that when I extract a sample from him and that Omega while they are experiencing a rut and a heat, the medicine is doable."</p><p>"Are you forgetting one important factor here? It takes years to develop a drug! It's been barely three weeks since we acquired the compounds of the Fly High drug, Iz. We have to study it more. If the counteractive drug we developed has lasting side effects, it won't be good for both of them."</p><p>"Years that I don't have right now, Clary. My brother is out there, suffering. An Omega like you is experiencing the same. What if they mate out of their will? Would that be good for them then? The longer we argue here, the longer they're in danger. So it's either you help me pack everything I need or get out of my way," she spat, enraged. </p><p>The Omega whimpered, bowing her head. Oh. Her angry pheromones fluttered inside the tight lab, choking Clary. Realizing what she's done, Izzy immediately tried to calm herself down so her scent won't incapacitate her assistant. </p><p>"God, Clary. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. My Alpha just…" she trailed off when Clary raised a finger, panting, apparently recovered a little. </p><p>"Let's get this over with. What do you need?"<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Underhill deserves a fucking raise. Or the Best Beta of the Year Award. What do you think? 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Run, Omega, Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday on the 3rd! Yay! Another year of being alive. It's nice. Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. I appreciate it so much. Work has been tiring...and just the whole reality thing sucks. Makes me want to not leave my Malec bubble, you know? Haha. I'm rambling. Please enjoy this chapter and Happy Halloween! 🌕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter Five</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec was floating. For hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no other way to describe it. One minute he was in his room, wondering why it was heavily-guarded by his Beta team, then he would blink blearily and he's consumed by the overwhelming need to get out of the bed and go to Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was the Omega's scent. He couldn't even compare how powerful it is to that one time a different Omega's heat sent him to a rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gritted his teeth in pain. His raw skin beneath the restraints felt chaffed. He wanted to touch himself so bad but he knew once the binds are gone, he would stop at nothing until he does everything he wants to do with Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he would inhale Magnus' scent deeply and bottle it up. Second, he would stare at those striking eyes and if he sees his own hunger mirrored on them, he would rip off both their clothes and</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're a disgrace. How low could you get</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he chastised himself in the little clear moment his rut allowed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear Underhill's voice like it was underwater, assuring him that Izzy's on her way and Alec would go under again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting worse. He's going delirious," he heard the Beta said before he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dream. Whether they were memories or not, Alec wouldn't know. The only anchors he had were the icy blue eyes and an easy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lightwood, I met someone. He's a Beta but I think he's it for me,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Him to meet you? I'd rather let him meet Pops and Mum first. You're worse than my parents," the woman laughed, clearly in love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's a slur. We're not tools for breeding. Make sure our codes pick that shit up. Asshole Alphas,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I feel like he's hiding something from me. It's five days until our wedding. I'm scared, Lightwood...what if?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A scream. The scent of blood and fear. His pounding heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec woke up with a start, cold sweat running down his temples. There was a commotion outside. Magnus' scent was nearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Alpha, which was eerily silent since the start of this rut, growled, delighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was unstoppable. After kicking Raphael on the stomach that had the Beta crumpling on the floor, he took advantage of their initial shock and flew out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear alarmed shouts before he was madly pursued by Beta guards in black suits. The floor bit at his feet but it propelled him faster. He had to go two floors down. An elevator pinged but he chose to ignore it, taking the stairs instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus!" Raphael called out, apparently recovered and was leading the others in the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Focus.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around a corner on the first floor, Magnus saw similar doors on the hallway. There were more Beta guards there compared to the ones already behind him. Heaving a deep breath, he ran furiously as the guards joined in on the pursuit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Protect the boss!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alert the ground floor. Make sure he doesn't pass through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His drumming heart felt like it's going to escape his chest. Sweat was forming on his back. He couldn't care less. The more steps he covered, the closer he was to his Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization made him stumble, missing a step. No. It's just his Omega talking. It was just his Omega making him do this. Hurt Raphael. Run shamelessly in a territory he has no power over. Everything is his Omega's fault, Magnus chanted, willing his body to follow his mind, to stop this madness, but it only made him run faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallways were endless. The white lights that glared above him was hurting his eyes but Magnus was not stopping. Raphael was still calling him while the guards continued to warn their fellow guards on their earpiece of his location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael managed to hold the tip of his hospital gown but he just ripped it off with a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop this right now, Magnus. You can't do this. He's someone you barely even know!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch me." He answered, sparing a short glance at the Beta behind him before running again. The scent was nearer now and stronger. Like it was beckoning him to go faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus was halfway through the first floor when a male Beta guard managed to wrap his arms around him and tried to tackle him to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced himself and placed both his hands on the Beta's arms and expertly maneuvered out of his embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael let off a breathless and affronted scoff. "I did not teach that to you for this purpose, Magnus! Dammit! Stop fucking running!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus saw the last flight of stairs and he felt his Omega squirm his impatience. He reached it and went down as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching his breath, Magnus closed his eyes for a second. Just a little more. He opened them and gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole floor was full of guards looking fiercely at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffed the air, drawing his energy from the delicious smell of chocolates. He can do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful! Don't underestimate him! Just subdue him and DO NOT FUCKING HURT HIM," He heard Raphael's voice chitter from the earpiece of the man nearest to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cry, five guards rushed at him at once and Magnus readied his body, energy flowing to start the deadly dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped down to the floor, swiping one powerful foot under three guards that had them tumbling down. Magnus jumped onto the back of a guard and attacked the other two with a powerful roundhouse kick that hit them both on their faces. The men crumpled to the ground as three more came bulldozing on his way. He let himself get caught, using the guard's body to swing himself and directly kick at the chest of two others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, Magnus!" He heard Raphael curse as he shoved his elbow to the stomach of the guard who was restraining him. The man fell down with a pained groan. An air of nervous murmurs sounded through the remaining guards who backed down after his evident show of strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He strode confidently, exhaustion snapping at his heels lightly, towards the corner which would lead him to the room of the Alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus saw a windowless room and he skipped his way, excited, before turning the knob. The Alpha's smell was overflowing out the cracks of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, it was at that moment when another Alpha scent reached his nose. It was the same but also different from the one he was going for and it made him confused. Magnus whipped his head, inhaling deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he mistaken?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" He muttered. Raphael took advantage of his moment's hesitation. The Omega didn't see it coming, preoccupied by the offending and familiar smell, as his own bodyguard struck his neck and knocked him unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus heard his Omega gave a pitiful cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His Alpha was so near, so damn near. He's just at the other side of the door. No!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael's remorseful face was the last thing he saw before the darkness swallowed him whole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec's senses went into overdrive. He could see the straps on his wrists dripping blood as he pulled them roughly and tried to kick off the ones on his feet. He heard himself let out a deep, throaty growl like it was ripped from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Alpha was enraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment in the middle of floating that he was gasping hard, inhaling the overwhelming smell of floral that seemed to seep through his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Alec heard someone curse and yell as his heightened senses caught on the sounds of fighting and finally, when everything was silent, he felt his Alpha shiver in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the smell was gone now and Alec's adrenaline fell, leaving him gasping, longing in the bed, his body aching like mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tired-looking Underhill and a nurse went inside his room minutes after, the Beta's hair sticking out in places like he's been pulling at them repeatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The situation has been contained. Dr. Lightwood is already in her lab and is asking for a sample of your blood and pheromones. Are you still in a rut, Sir?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec just nodded, feeling his body heat up. He was embarrassed with the evidence of how turned on he was but the nurse didn't seem to mind and began extracting his blood. He also dutifully opened his mouth for the swab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse excused herself and rushed out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard the noises outside. It sounded like someone was getting beaten up," he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not just someone but everyone. The Omega, Magnus, was being controlled by his heat and tried to come into your room. We managed to confuse him, thank the Angel, Dr. Lightwood chose that moment to arrive. I believe it stunned him, how your scent and hers were similar since you're siblings and it gave his own bodyguard the chance to knock him out. He's a wicked black belter and took down almost 10 guards!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He was just outside your door, Sir. He was about to barge in," Underhill continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sense of pride strangely swelled in his chest when he heard how the Omega fought off his men. Those weren't just regular guards, they were talking of hardened and seasoned former military Alec hired to protect the Bonded headquarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was he hurt?" He asked, worried. If Magnus got hurt again, Alec would never be able to make it up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a scratch. Our men on the other hand…" Underhill trailed away after he saw him taking a relieved inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Izzy's here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir. I had to tell her the situation. Before it becomes worse. Your fever was so high and your pheromones were so strong and so was Magnus'. I had to send all the Alphas and Omegas home. Magnus is currently asleep in a more secured room being guarded by Raphael," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"J-just keep him comfortable as much as  possible. I'm sure he wants to go home and tell Izzy to talk to me if she's not busy with the medicine,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underhill nodded and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Alec to his conflicted thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be Dr. Isabelle Lightwood," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft voice broke her concentration and Izzy was greeted by the fond face of a dark-skinned Omega who was staring intently at how she was holding the petri dish with Alec's samples. Something about the woman warmed her so much so that she couldn't get angry that a complete stranger was inside her lab. She smelled light, like cool ocean breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi. Yes, you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catarina Loss. Magnus' friend. I hope you don't mind? I asked your assistant outside, Clary, if I could have a word with you regarding the extraction of his pheromones and blood sample?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy straightened up and placed back Alec's dish inside the freezer to face Catarina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I understand he's still unconscious? I would need consent from family or anyone who's legally his family. Is there anyway we can speed up the process of asking authorization? We don't know when their next wave would be and judging from both their intensity, it's bound to be stronger and more...uncontrollable and devastating on their bodies as well," the younger Lightwood said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catarina sighed and crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus has no other family but us. We can grant you permission and sign whatever papers but I have to know what's it going to be used for? I'm a nurse and frankly, I'm a fan of your innovative research on Omega pheromones and how it affects Alphas. I have been following your medical talks," Catarina smiled adoringly but with subtle wariness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Izzy pursed her lips and formulated what she's about to reveal to Catarina. Only a handful of people knew of their project but Izzy can see the sincerity and worry behind the Omega's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's confidential but we're making rut suppressants for Alphas that would tamper their pheromones from affecting Omegas.  This is mine and Alec's project for a long time now because ever since, it has always been the Omegas to bear the brunt of something as natural as a heat. The Omega suppressants in the market also have side effects and would often cause the Omega's body to break down," The Alpha said, her shoulder slumping slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been long since she took a breather. Ever since she lobbied the idea of Alpha suppressants to The Clave, the high council of medical experts that passes laws for the adoption of any drugs for the second genders, Izzy and Alec have been working their butts off if not to find a cure but at least a medicine that can temporarily stop an Alpha's rut from affecting Omegas. Her big brother had been so selfless, volunteering to be her source of specimen. She remembered how brave he was when she told him of her studies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want to do it. I want to help. It's the least I can do because I have a responsibility to h-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eherm."</span>
</p><p><span>Catarina</span> <span>coughed to catch her attention. She smiled sheepishly. </span></p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said yes, you can have Magnus' samples but I want to be the one to extract them from him," Catarina said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Miss Loss. I'd really appreciate that," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me Cat. And for the record, this new generation of Lightwoods who are trying to improve the lives of Omegas? I approve of it. And I'm sure the whole Omega community as well. Thank you for your hardwork and dedication. Goodluck. I'll send Magnus' samples shortly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and went over her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Magnus' pheromones can break through Alec's and calm down his rut as fast as it caused it, then it means they're undoubtly compatible with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy gasped, realization hitting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mates?" she whispered the word in reverence. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just Fairytale Shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To my lovely and awesome readers. I swear I wasn't aware you really wanted Magnus and Alec to meet already. They will. I assure you. It warms my heart that you anticipated for it. I'll do my best to give you the first meet they will have that you all rightfully deserve and of course, our boys deserve also. Thank you for the support as always. Every kudos, bookmark and comment counts. You push me to keep going. </p><p>Early upload this month. I'm a Scorpio, it's Friday the 13th on Scorpio season 🦂 and work's going to be hectic. Please enjoy. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chapter Six</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mates.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Only one out of 1,000 pairs find their true mates. An Alpha and an Omega who are wholly compatible, physically and emotionally, and so, so rare that it was called a myth among the public. Once they consummate their bond through intercourse, "destined" mates should always be around each other or risk getting sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So no one can blame Alec from rolling his eyes at an overexcited Izzy as she narrated her preposterous theory while he remained strapped on a hospital bed after a particularly chaotic wave of his rut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For someone who's in science, Iz, your head is surely full of this fairytale shit," he scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy had the gall to look insulted before slapping his strained shoulder. Alec shuddered in pain. Damn, Izzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Planting her feet on the ground, the young doctor placed her hands on her hips, preparing to argue. "Alec! It's not a fairytale. We actually had journals about destined mates at med school," she screeched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? How many destined pairs,"Alec rolled his eyes again to that made Izzy's hackles rise,"were scientifically studied in those journals then? Tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She visibly deflated and began to play with the straps on Alec's wrists. "I hate these damned things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed. "You haven't answered my question, Iz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. It was only one pair, okay? Judging from the conclusion, destined mates appear only every 400 years or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. That's a very bleak probability. I know you want to help me, I appreciate it, I really do. But we have to be realistic here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate how you sound so reasonable everytime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you,too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many days has it been?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four but it feels like forever. I can't wait to get off these things and do my paperworks. I bet documents are stacked so high I will not see the person in front of me at the table,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever the workaholic. Magnus' friend, Catarina, kindly assisted me with his samples. Five more hours and I hope we'll be able to rid you of this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus. As a mate? He didn't even see him properly yet under normal circumstances. His memories of the night at the club were blurry at its best. Thinking back about it, without the haze of the rut hampering his senses, Alec could clearly remember the soft lines of Magnus' face, the way his eyelids sparkled, and his parted lips beckoning him invitingly just a little second to the smell he was emitting from his scent glands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the Omega's smell stayed clear. Flowers. Lavender and roses and sandalwood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz, if this medicine works… not taking into consideration what I was saying earlier about probabilities. What's the possibility of him being my so-called, destined pair?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a very strong possibility. We've tried your specimen with other Omegas, particularly the Dominant ones and it just doesn't work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This medicine is specifically for my rut right? It's not for the Fly High?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's another problem. Me and Clary decided to not risk it since the counter drug for Fly High has to be administered to the Omega. And we can't risk Magnus. So remember, we're trying our best to get you the initial Alpha rut suppressant drug aside from the Fly High for Magnus. I--I wanted to take care of yours first," Izzy bit her bottom lip like she was guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's okay. I'll be alright. Good call. Wouldn't want you giving him a drug with no trials yet," he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides, if your rut's done, it will stop triggering Magnus' sudden heats as well." Izzy gave him a tired smile and bent down to kiss his sweaty forehead. "Get some more rest. I'll wake you once it's done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same day, his sister's self-satisfied smirk and Clary's knowing look greeted him outside the room. Alec stared at his bandaged wrists for a few moments before hugging his sister and ruffling her assistant's red hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job both of you. Thank you. Is Magnus still in his room?" He asked, trying not to sound overeager. He wanted to talk to the Omega to apologize or shit. Or probably his Alpha will worship the ground Magnus walks on, whatever works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Err, Alec. We forgot to tell you that he went home right after your rut was gone. Underhill said he wants to send you his thanks and apologies as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His disappointment must've been clear on his face as it was Izzy who wrapped him in a tight hug this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Destined mates, once they meet, no matter the circumstances, always find their way to each other," she said in a hopeful voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz. How many times do I have to tell you that's n--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh-uh! Magnus' Omega genes took you out of your miserable rut unlike the others and that's telling something. Now, we really have to go. So many things to work on. I'll visit you in two weeks to give you an update about Fly High."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like how fast they arrived, Izzy and Clary went back to their lab in California with renewed vigor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec didn't hear of Magnus for the next few weeks and threw himself with all the work that was delayed. However, Underhill would catch him daydreaming in meetings or even just inside his office and would give him a guilty glance. Suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday. A quiet weekend with only him and an unfinished app upgrade plan when Alec heard the tell-tale clack of heels outside his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, big brother!" Izzy's sing-song voice echoed through his silent office, cutting off his concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concentration in a forbidden daydream of honeyed skin and lavender scents instead of the dozen of documents that needed his careful review.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting on a bored face, Alec stood up and met his sister's fierce koala hug,"Iz," he drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bought the shots to temporarily control the effects of Fly High as promised. And good news, I'm getting this close," she raised her pointer finger and thumb together,"to finding the cure against it. Give me a few weeks and it'll be the ultimate lifesaver to our Omega friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two weeks sure has gone fast. Proud of you, Iz." He replied flatly. Judging from the playful glint dancing on his sister's dark brown eyes, Alec prepared to raise his defenses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't I feel the sincerity in there, huh? Won't this help your own Omega frieeeeend from what I heard are remainder effects of the the drug he ingested?" Izzy clicked her polished nails in a conspiratorial manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a betrayed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Underhill told you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cackled delightedly, clapping her hands together. "Tell me everything about him. Underhill said you even cried in front of him, you're adorable big bro! We haven't had the time to talk about it during your rut and I'm dying to know the juicy details straight from your mouth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy started for his cheeks that he deftly avoided before letting off a heavy sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First of all, I did not cry. It was the smoke from the club and maybe it went inside my eyes. And most importantly, that's what that horrible drug does to Alphas like us, Iz. It sends us into a rut,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it doesn't! It only affects Omegas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly my point. Because it affects Omegas, unfortunately, it affects us too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But since you're a dominant Alpha, I bet it hit you harder than the other Alphas there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's that project you're working on? The one that makes Alphas immune to an Omega's heat?" Alec deflected, wanting to take off Izzy's mind on Magnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrunched her nose, displeased. "I hit a dead end again. It seemed like an impossible task since it goes beyond what our instincts make us do," she replied, a teasing smile playing at the corner of her lips,"Besides, where's the fun in that? Alpha Repression? Not my priority, big bro."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's not like that. It could prevent many unwanted things from happening when an Omega accidentally goes into heat, you know. It's not their fault. On our end, there should be something for us to stop the rut from overtaking us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. You prude. Of course, I'm working on it. It's hard. Based on our numerous tests, our dominant Alpha genes are like impenetrable walls to anything that affects our natural attraction to Omegas. If I do manage to go forward with this medicine, I'm not sure it would be effective on us like the other Alphas, Alec. Our dominant genes practically vaporized any triggering response our biochemist team sent it. That's why we prefer to use the normal or Recessive Alpha genes over ours. They're a little bit more receptive," Izzy looked at him apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you managed to stop my rut using Magnus' genes. There has to be a pattern there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alec, I don't have Magnus' samples anymore. It was all used to remedy your rut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed, rubbing his temples. It's not the first time their being a Dominant caused problems to Omegas around them. Once during a party, his pheromones caused a supposed Beta to present as an Omega. Apparently the strength of their pheromones can even, on rare occasions, trigger the true second gender of people around them. His siblings comforted him, assuring him it's not his fault, but the guilt never really left him. The society they're in didn't really favor Omegas so Alec could only imagine what that person went through. It was a complete life turn-around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy's serious demeanor left her face and her dark eyes sparkled mischievously again."You distracted me! Tell me all about the Omega," she demanded as she cocked her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz, I don't have anything to tell you. I have yet to check his profile on the web."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? What's his complete name, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnus."</span>
</p><p>Izzy gestured for him to continue. He rolled his eyes. </p><p>
  <span>"Just Magnus. I haven't really asked for his full name, we were out cold,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, big bro. Okay, let's see what we can find. It's not a pretty common name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing some tabs on the huge touchscreen in front of her, Izzy pulled out a couple of images from the internet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The top searches immediately showed them a seemingly obscure shot of a caramel-skinned man surrounded by burly bodyguards and that Beta, Raphael, shielding him from the other cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing a shiny dark blue coat with a satin black dress shirt underneath. A sliver of that caramel skin on his chest peeked from a few unfastened buttons and numerous silver necklaces. Bulky rings adorned his slender fingers as he looked straight at the camera with a defiant stare from glittered and khol-lined golden brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful, dark and fucking powerful. Alec visibly shivered as he stared at Magnus' eyes. So hard but also...vulnerably lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sweeped his eyes to the different headlines accompanied with Magnus' photos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus Bane, Edom's Omega Billionaire, acquires third power plant in Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Edom Group forays into real estate with purchase of Belcourt Towers in Manhattan</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unstoppable: Edom strikes deal with German-pharmaceutical company, Helfen Labs</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bro, can you please close your mouth. It's been hanging for a few minutes now I swear you're making me worry," Izzy clucked her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz, that's him. That's my… I mean he's the Omega we rescued,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy's eyes went impossibly wide that Alec winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alec! He's THE Magnus Bane! That guy must be in Forbes Top 5 or something,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz, I didn't know. You still he'll sue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious? Underhill said he has nothing but compliments to your app and my medicine also, for that matter. I forgot to tell you but he asked for my contact, did he also ask for yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange. Alec's chest fell and he suddenly can't breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to do with him anymore," he said, regret evident in his voice and he cursed himself. He had no right feeling like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bluetooth earpiece beeped, which signalled an incoming call. </span>
</p><p>He looked at Izzy and tapped the device. </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, there's a flower delivery for you. Raj is bringing it to you now, as we speak," Underhill's confused voice floated through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock later, Raj entered his office, a huge bouquet of an artful mix of lavender and tulips in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tried to compose his face but a small smile cracked on his face as he handed Alec the flowers and went out, without a word. Probably not trusting the words he was meaning to tell his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy was at his side like lightning. "In the flower language, tulips means the 'start of something new' or the sender is looking forward to seeing you more while lavenders, well, they're a symbol of elegance and refinement," she listed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec picked up the note attached. "Care for a drink sometime? You know where to find me." An elegant, cursive </span>
  <em>
    <span>MB </span>
  </em>
  <span>was signed underneath the invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"BIG BRO, YOU HAVE TO SET UP YOUR BONDED ACCOUNT LIKE RIGHT NOW."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's going to be deaf at the rate Izzy is screaming at his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that even allowed in our app's rules? I mean, you know I'm the founder. What would it say to the entire community that I'm hitting on an Omega in my own app and one who went under extreme stress to boot," Alec argued, crossing his arm, defiant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy huffed and kicked him on the shin,"Alec, you're older than me but you're just so ughh. Even Mark Zuckerberg has his own account in Facebook, why the hell can't you? It's not like you're using the app for ulterior motives. You're just going to catch up with Magnus, ask how he's doing? Things like that, yeah? The guy sent you flowers, Alec. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Freaking flowers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that literally translates to,"I'm interested in you. I'm giving you permission to contact me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he really wants to talk to me? I mean, I don't know what's so interesting about me anyway. He was in that mess in the first place because of my negligence," Alec said softly, shoulders shifting uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure Magnus did not see him that fateful night because by the time he was beside him, the Omega's eyes were closed, his breathing fast and his body was full of tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you can always try. Just send him a hi and ask how's he's doing? I'm sure he's going to appreciate that," Izzy murmured, voice full of understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring at the flowers on his desk, Alec began clicking the Bonded app on his tablet and proceeded to make his profile under Izzy's watchful eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alec</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>25</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Male/Alpha</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Looking for ...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm only looking for him, Iz. Not any other Omega, Beta or Alpha. Just him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy's eyes widened. "Big bro…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so whipped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I going to put here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just type what you told me earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he licked his bottom lip, trying to decide whether that's too forward even for him or not. Throwing caution to the wind, he continued typing as Izzy preened beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Looking for Magnus. Only Magnus. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Online Meet Cute?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my lovely readers. I am so grateful that you continue to stick with this story. It's been a pretty great week for me. I met fellow Malec people in a Zoom meeting and it was amazing. All my Home GC ladies were so nice and caring and just entirely good people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Advanced Merry Christmas, everyone! 🎄 I might try to do three chapters this month? Gah. I hope work won't get too crazy. Sorry I'm rambling. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter 7</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Edom Inc. Towers, formerly Belcourt Towers, Upper Manhattan</em> </b> <b></b></p><p>Magnus was in the middle of an important trade deal with an oil company from Saudi Arabia when he received the notification. It had been weeks since he and Raphael talked about anything but work.</p><p>He knew they had to talk about what happened in Pandemonium and the Institute but Magnus was not having any of it.</p><p>Work piled up during the days he was gone and even if his attraction to that Alpha, whose face, by the way, he hasn't seen yet, was palpable, there were more important things to focus on. As of the moment. </p><p>But his devoted bodyguard saw the shift in his expression when the familiar ping from the Bonded app caught his attention instead of the powerpoint presentation in front of him. </p><p>"Magnus," Raphael mouthed in warning. He glared back cheekily and clicked the notif.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alec Lightwood joined Bonded. Say hi! </em> </b>
</p><p>Magnus squinted at the newcomer's profile picture and suddenly stood up. </p><p>"Excuse me for a bit. I need to go to the toilet," he hastily said,"Raphael, please take over. I'll be back."</p><p>The Beta's glare felt like knives at his back but the only thing Magnus was feeling at that moment was the hot liquid fire that shot down his cock when he saw the bold tattooed neck of this Alec person.  </p><p>He remembered it. It was the last thing he saw before he went unconscious at the club. </p><p>Magnus ran-walk to his office and locked it tightly, earning several confused stares from his staff. </p><p>He scrolled down the profile and gasped. Magnus slumped down his executive chair, knees weak. </p><p>Alpha. His Alpha. </p><p>"He's not yours, stupid," he muttered as he shivered lightly, remembering that deep mouth-watering aroma of chocolate smell that lingered on his nose. He chased it in his dreams in the last few days, waking him up, hot, bothered and horny. Like he was still in heat. </p><p>Magnus typed a message mindlessly still distracted by the image of the Alpha's neck. </p><p>----</p><p>Alec just splurted his $20 black coffee on his $20,000 high-end computer monitor at work. One of his assistants saw the despair on his eyes and immediately began pulling out the unit's plug and wiped the offending substance off it. </p><p>He spared her a guilty glance before turning his back to read again the pop-up dialogue from his app.</p><p>Alec's heart thudded in his chest on the message he received just a couple of days after he made his very first Bonded account after a year of not having any reason to. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Magnus: I masturbated to the image of your neck for so many times you can't dare to imagine</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p> </p><p>He read the message which was blunt, sinful and most importantly from…</p><p>He dialed Izzy's phone and screeched as manly as possible.  </p><p>----</p><p>Magnus snapped out of his trance and threw his phone at the glass wall after he read what he sent to the Alpha. </p><p>The poor device's screen blinked twice before dying right in front of his eyes. </p><p>"I'm a fucking pervert!" he cried, hiding his face behind his hands.</p><p>A few seconds later, he stopped wailing. He's really a pervert. No need to get sensitive over it. He proud. </p><p>Magnus picked up his phone, pressed the power button and was relieved that it was still functioning. He looked at the three moving dots on the chat screen. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Alec L: Uh, thanks for the flowers?</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Okay, Magnus. You can do this. Act like a civilized businessman and not like a horny brat. Regain your dignity, </em>he admonished himself mentally before typing his reply. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>M: I hoped you like it.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A: I did. It smelled like you. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>M: What?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A: I mean. In a totally non-creepy way. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. Magnus could feel the Alpha's panic all the way. </p><p>The sound of the door opening cut into his reverie.</p><p> "We're working on a $30 billion deal, which we prepared for a grueling five months and I see you here flirting on that cursed app. Why haven't you uninstalled that yet?" Raphael's dry voice called out. </p><p>He turned the screen off and faced his annoyed bodyguard. "I wasn't flirting. I'm just checking some messages from Catarina and Ragnor asking if I was feeling better."</p><p>"Yeah, right. They sent those messages like a week ago. Don't lie, Magnus. You may have closed a lot more record-breaking deals compared to all the businessmen here in Brooklyn but you could never lie to me. Just who do you think I am?" Raphael crossed his arms as if proving a point and the Omega sunk himself lower in his posh seat. </p><p>"It's just that I needed a break, Raph," he sighed, peering up at the Beta. </p><p>"Well then, break's over. The faster we get this done, the faster you could continue whatever it is you're doing. Who was it anyway?"</p><p>"It's Alec Lightwood."</p><p>The Beta's face hardened, the twitch on his jaw a tell-tale sign that he was angry. "Out of a deranged Alpha's arms and into another. What the fuck are you doing, Magnus?"</p><p>"He's different, Raphael! I could feel it."</p><p>"Oh, I bet you could. In fact, his rut was so strong you could still feel some of its effects now, could you? Or did you just conveniently forget that?"</p><p>That hit a nerve. He slowly rose from his seat and jabbed his finger at the Beta's chest."Izzy said the remaining effects were caused by the Fly High drug. Not Alexander's rut."</p><p>"You're on a first name basis now? With them? They're Lightwoods, Magnus. One of the snobbiest and oldest Alpha families in New York. You haven't even seen that guy's face yet and if I didn't know you for a long time, I would dare say you're already in lo--"</p><p>"Don't, Raphael," he warned. </p><p>"I'm just saying. What'd you see in the guy, anyway?"</p><p>"He has a pretty neck!"</p><p>Raphael massaged his temples. "This conversation is over. Get your ass back to the conference room right now or I'm blocking all your devices from our Wifi so you couldn't get distracted."</p><p>"Sometimes, I don't know who the boss is anymore. Is it you or me?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>Magnus mumbled some obscenities but proceeded to follow the Beta grudgingly. He'll talk to the Alpha later. </p><p>---</p><p>Alec didn't hear from Magnus after their interaction earlier. His heart thudded at his chest when the Omega initiated the chat. He spent the whole day moping around, unable to concentrate on even the simplest of tasks. He was distracted by the Omega's message. </p><p>His assistant, the same one who wiped the coffee from his little accident earlier, was at the door. </p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"Yes? You need anything? Come in."</p><p>"Can I clear those flowers on your desk? They're dead anyway," she gestured at the almost dried up lavenders and tulips in a vase near his computer. Alec reached out and touched a low hanging petal that fell out and fluttered near his mouse. It already smelled like the cloying odor of decay, only a slight hint of aroma remained. Apparently enough to remind him of Magnus' scent. </p><p>His assistant cleared her throat. </p><p>"Leave them be. I'll be the one to throw them away later," he informed her. She nodded and slipped out the room. </p><p>For years, Alec suppressed his senses that are naturally acclimated to Omegas. Not only that, he also repressed his attraction to men.</p><p> His mother, Maryse and father, Robert, weren't really in favor of the LGBTQ community and abhorred Omegas like it's their mission on Earth. Both politicians and honorary members of the Clave, his parents are more on the conservative side, leaning more on pro-Alpha laws in terms of policy making on health. </p><p>Everytime their family comes together for their monthly dinners, never did Alec hear about any of their programs for Omegas. Like they don't even exist in their parents' world. And on the rare occasions the topic comes up, it's just blatant disrespect and degradation. </p><p>Last year, when he and his bestfriend launched Bonded despite his parents' protests and veiled threats, he stopped going entirely at the dinners. </p><p>Plucking a whole stem of tulip, Alec brought it closer to his nose, inhaling the faint scent. </p><p>Magnus Bane. Omega. Businessman. And masturbates to the memory of his neck. </p><p>At least Magnus had seen a part of him. The thought warmed his insides and nearly brough a smile to his face until he immediately schooled himself. </p><p><em> It's just the pheromones. Magnus went into a drug-induced heat and sent you into a rut. That's natural. Basic Alpha and Omega behavior. It's just a one time thing. He only wants to talk to you because he owes you for saving his life, </em> Alec thought and pulled all the flowers from the vase and dumped them on the trashcan. <em> I better stick to Alpha and Beta partners. Izzy's wrong.  </em></p><p>Suddenly, his Bonded app pinged. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Magnus: Sorry, I got held up at work. Are you free now? May I invite you for dinner?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <b> <em>Ye</em> </b>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <b> <em>I'm sorr</em> </b>
  </strike>
</p><p>The Alpha gritted his teeth. He can do this. He can turn down Magnus. He just have to think of all the things that could get complicated once he, once they act on this imminent pull towards each other. <em> Start with thinking all the things unattractive about him </em>, he thought. </p><p>Magnus is...he's shorter than Alec. Just the right height for kissing, he could just lean down and </p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>"This isn't working! I'm doing this wrong," </p><p>Magnus had a lot of scandals. Yes. That's it. He goes from one warm bed to another. Based on the articles he and Izzy read on the internet, he changes partners every month. </p><p>He must be experienced compared to him who only had a handful of flings that never really went farther than making out and blowjobs. <em> A force to be reckoned with...in bed, a Hollywood hotshot once told the press when asked about his tumultous relationship with the businessman.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Magnus in bed. All that golden skin, spread out in its glory. Eyes bright in a comehither look targeted at Alec, similarly naked. He would join him, who can resist? Alec would grab his silky hair and pull it, crashing down his lips, tangling their tongues in a hot kiss, their bodies molding into each other, sex-charged sparks going off as the Omega's hand would trail downward his cock</p><p>His cock that's uncomfortably hard again in his pants. He exhaled sharply. This wasn't what he had in mind. He was supposed to get turned off not aroused. </p><p>Angry and horny, he willed himself to type a reply to Magnus and concentrated on the growing pile of work he hadn't finished yet. </p><p>----</p><p>"You're fucked." </p><p>"What do you mean I'm fucked, Iz?" He asked his sister patiently after he called her again for the second time. </p><p>He heard Izzy sigh on the other line."Why'd you turned him down, Alec? Isn't that the purpose of making an account? To talk to him?"</p><p>"I don't know! Do I really have to? You just roped me in on talking to him."</p><p>A loud gasp. Alec braced himself for what was coming. </p><p>"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, big brother, I love you but you're a stubborn piece of shit who refuses to acknowledge something even if it's good and is already in front of you! Just how many Betas and Alphas have I introduced to you? <em> Izzy, no Omegas, I don't want to hurt them," </em>she mimicked his voice and it came out so whiny he flinched. </p><p>"Hey I don't sound like that!"</p><p>"You do! Alec, you know Omegas are not fragile. You know them. You've been with one. What are you so afraid of?"</p><p>"It's just that, how do we know we're really attracted to each other? Like truly? And how do we know it's not just our Alpha and Omega pheromones talking? Is this natural? I just want a real connection, not some instinct I have no choice but to follow. I want to fall in love with my heart, Iz, not with my pheromones."</p><p>"Oh, Alec."</p><p>"I'm always going to be attracted to Omegas. It's what my Alpha wants. What he desires. I am not my Alpha. I'm Alec too."</p><p>"Then what do you want, Alec? What do you desire?"</p><p>"Just...I don't know, Iz. I don't fucking know."</p><p>"Okay, then. How about this. I've been talking to Magnus these past few days and he's been experiencing some remnants of his heat. Can you personally deliver the shots I sent to the Institute to him?"</p><p>"What? You've been talking to him? Since when?" He sounded betrayed. Here he was, beating himself over finally having a decent conversation with the Omega and fucking it up while his sister and Magnus became bestfriends in what? Days? Weeks? </p><p>"Right after you made your account. I told you he's interested in my research."</p><p>"Can't I just let Underhill deliver it?"</p><p>"It has to be you. So we can study both your body's reactions once he takes the medicine."</p><p>"He has agreed? To be observed?"</p><p>"Yeah. He's totally onboard with it. Says if my research is successful, the whole Omega community could benefit from it. He's a good person, big bro. A visionary. Just...go talk to him. I'm sure you'll have things in common especially in terms of protecting Omegas."</p><p>"Okay, fine. When does he need it?"</p><p>"The day after tomorrow. He's having slight dizzy spells and it's starting to affect his work."</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b> <em>Alec L: It's been a long day at work. I'll take a rain check. </em> </b>
</p><p>Magnus blinked his eyes in an initial shock. No one, literally no one, turned him down ever. The corner of his lips turned upward. </p><p>"I love a challenge," he said weakly as he felt a strong crushing weight on his chest when he read Alec's bland reply despite his bravado.</p><p>Was he rejected?</p><p>He felt something cold trickling down his nose. </p><p>"Magnus, it's time to go,"</p><p>He slowly turned to face Raphael who was looking at him, aghast. </p><p>"Magnus!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to give them a break, I swear--</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alpha Meets Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my lovelies!💖 I know I promised three chapters this month but apparently, real life happens and work has been ughhh. I stayed awake for more than 30 freaking hours just for it and I DO NOT ADVISE IT ALL. Will never do it again. Ever. </p><p>Anyway, I have wrestled with this chapter for so many days and it might've been affected by my innate capacity to suck at everything I do. Please bear with it. Also, seven more days til Christmas *screams* I have set up my tree🎄and gave gifts already so Imma just chill when the day arrives. Rambling done.</p><p>Thank you always for your constant support and love for this story. You make me feel like it's Christmas everyday with every kudos, bookmarks and comments. Stay safe and healthy🎁 xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter 8</em> </b>
</p><p>Alec clutched the messenger bag containing the vials Izzy sent like a lifeline. He looked up the tall and imposing building in front of him, from the shiny gold-plated Bane Towers on the marble entrance to the scampering men and women in formal suits. He wasn’t dressed for a place like this, he thought as he nervously adjusted his black shirt for the last time. The Alpha squinted at the white stain at the hem that looked suspiciously like dried toothpaste before he breathed deep and walked through the motion-sensored glass doors.</p><p>“I’m Alec Lightwood. I came here for Raphael Santiago and he is expecting me,” he told the receptionist whose hot pink hair a glaring contrast to the black and white minimalist style of the whole floor. The man’s eyes travelled on him from head to foot and after a few minutes (which felt like forever to Alec who was growing uncomfortable with the scrutiny), tapped his earpiece and informed another colleague of his arrival. </p><p>“Take the elevator at the left side and go straight to the penthouse. Mr. Santiago is already there waiting for you, Sir Lightwood,” the man said, dismissing him. </p><p>Alec wanted to walk slowly, unclear of what to feel after receiving the panicked call from Raphael. </p><p>
  <em> It was six in the morning and he wasn’t able to fall asleep. He was still thinking about Magnus, a nagging feeling creeping up on his chest at the thought of the Omega. Izzy said he was still fine, only having dizzy spells once in a while. After their last encounter at the club, which he couldn’t even call a proper one because of his rut and Magnus’ drug-induced condition, Alec couldn’t take his mind off the man. Magnus, he said the name aloud, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. Powerful, untouchable, Magnus Bane who was anything but when he propped him up from the floor, the sweet smell invading his senses. Alec’s mouth watered at the memory as he cursed himself for it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He even turned down the Omega's dinner invitation and he had beaten himself over that by hitting the gym until the late hours that Jace was forced to shoo him away, saying it would be bad for his muscles if he continued to work out more.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alec was wary of Omegas since he was a kid. They look so beautiful and soft but it came as a surprise to him why most of the Alpha he knew, especially his parents, look at Omegas like they're abominations. It became a source of many internal conflicts in his young mind. Omegas look good and they smell good and they look like decent people. Even before, his parents fed him with outrageous and hateful notions of Omegas. Meeting his bestfriend changed it all.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And here comes Magnus. Magnus who smelled like fate, destiny, hell, even a fucking fairytale like Izzy was spouting. But Alec doesn’t believe in things like that.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was even considering Izzy’s mate theory for a while. If Magnus was indeed his mate, then he would surely know when he finally gets to meet him to deliver the shots. Alec absentmindedly patted Church, his cat, that snuggled closer to his warmth as he pulled the blanket tighter, tucking the furball closer to his side.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, his shrill ringtone rang throughout the room, jolting the cat awake and had it taking off the bed and into a corner. He sent it an apologetic glance even though he knew the cat wouldn’t be able to see it. He picked up his phone without looking at the caller I.D., ready to give the caller a piece of his mind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is this Alec Lightwood?” the gruff voice panted, desperate.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, it’s Alec speaking wh--” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “This is Raphael Santiago. Magnus, he’s unconscious now. Did Isabelle’s medicine arrive already? There’s something wrong,” the Beta said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alec’s fingers shook, heart pounding painfully at his chest. Magnus is in danger. Again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll be there in an hour,” he said. He heard a relieved sigh from the other line and another softer groan which he assumed belonged to Magnus.”What happened to him, Raphael?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He was having a dizzy spell and the next thing I knew, blood was dripping from his nose. He fainted right after,” the Beta replied.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was a good thing Izzy sent the shot ahead of the scheduled time,” Alec said, pulling off the covers and rushing to his closet. He took whatever his hand managed to reach, he only had black shirts and dark pants anyway and immediately got dressed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ll inform the security of your arrival. Just hurry up and come here, Lightwood,” Raphael barked at him before cutting off the call.  </em>
</p><p>After that, everything became a frenzy to his otherwise peaceful weekend. </p><p>Alec was pulled out from his musings when the elevator door dinged and a sweaty Raphael stood glaring at him. The Beta gestured for the bag and Alec handed it to him while stepping out. </p><p>“How is he?” he asked conversationally as both of them power-walked to a posh oak door like two men on a mission. Which they are. The bodyguard pushed it open in a huff and Alec stiffened. Magnus’s smell was overpowering, wrapping his senses in an undeniable pull but it also had a hint of sourness. “Raphael, answer me. Why am I smelling his pain?” </p><p>Raphael’s head whipped so fast at him.”Describe it to me. I can’t smell anything. For fuck’s sake. We need to administer this to him,” the Beta said in a shaky voice. </p><p>“I don’t know if I should be here, Raphael. I am an Alpha. What if I can’t control myself around him?”</p><p>“There’s no other way, Lightwood. Isabelle discussed to me that you should be there with him as part of an observation study towards the shots for the Fly High. She said your presence is expected to help him too, so…” the Beta trailed,”please,” Raphael whispered like he wasn’t used to saying the word.  </p><p>The Alpha gulped before he nodded. </p><p>“Promise me that you’ll be there to stop me once I start showing signs that I’m losing control, Raphael,” he said to which the Beta nodded in response as well. </p><p> “Are you ready?” Raphael asked and seeing the conviction on his face, opened Magnus’ bedroom door. </p><p>The photos on the web didn't do the Omega any justice. With the warm sunlight slipping through the curtains, Magnus was a vision. His body shone golden with droplets of sweat winking at the Alpha like precious stones. He was wrapped in yellow silk blankets, brows furrowed, the only indication Alec had that Magnus was real and not some famous statue that deserves to be revered somewhere in a museum. </p><p>His eyes were closed, yesterday's make-up still on his face, the glitters on the Omega's lids pulling Alec closer. He smelled of sandalwood, lavender and a strange musk of something the Alpha couldn't pinpoint but it made his body tense and calm at the same time. </p><p>Magnus groaned, ringed fingers clutching the crumpled sheets and Alec snapped from his trance. </p><p>His Alpha stirred, interest piqued, recognizing the Omega from before. Alec unconsciously let off his own pheromones and Magnus visibly shifted, sighing softly. </p><p>Raphael approached the bed on the other side. He already set up the live camera with Izzy silently observing from her lab in California every bit of both their reactions. </p><p>"Lightwood, you're getting too close,"the Beta commented as Alec further leaned on Magnus' sleeping form. Magnus, still with his eyes closed, lifted his nose on the air like he caught a whiff of something pleasant. </p><p>It happened so fast. When Alec was about to step away to let Raphael inject the medicine, Magnus' arms shot up and wrapped around the Alpha's neck pulling him onto the bed. </p><p>With an 'oof', Alec found his arms full of sweet-smelling Omega. Not to mention soft. Also not to mention how Magnus' body fitted his like a part of a puzzle. A chitter came through the camera and Alec mentally rolled his eyes at Izzy. He tried to hold his breath and looked at Raphael in a panic. </p><p>The Beta just stared at them both, wide-eyed and mouth slacked. Raphael's left eye twitched a little when Magnus wrapped his arms and snaked his leg around Alec, fastening the Alpha securely against him. </p><p>"What the hell, Lightwood," Raphael said, the syringe ready on his hand. Alec just shook his head, helpless and unsure where to put his arms. He wanted to put it around Magnus too but with the looks Raphael was giving him, he's better not. That'll be a wise decision. His Alpha, however, was not making it any easier as he fought the urge to badly bury his nose on the Omega's neck. </p><p>"Raphael, just let them be. Big bro, follow what your instincts are telling you. C'mon. It's doing Magnus good, observe him," Izzy voice floated through the phone. There was a slight inflection on the way she called the Beta's name. Huh. Alec filed it for future interrogation and gazed down at Magnus' sleeping face. </p><p>He looked peaceful now, happy even, like the Omega was exactly where he wanted to belong. Or was it Alec's own feelings? At this point, he threw caution into the wind and just wrapped his arms around Magnus and buried his nose on the crook of the Omega's neck. He may have licked the skin there a little too but Raphael seemingly didn't mind as the Beta dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol to Magnus' upper arm. </p><p>The Omega whimpered at the touch and Alec growled threateningly. Holy sh…</p><p>"Careful, Raphael," Izzy sounded nervous. Alec tightened his arms around the Omega, who huddled closer to him. It was hard trying to tamp down his Alpha that's screaming at him to snap the Beta's invading touch on his Omega. </p><p>His what? Alec thought, irritated. Not this again. Magnus is not his. </p><p>"It's done," the Beta sighed, tired. Magnus' hold on him loosened a little and Alec could actually feel the Omega's heartbeat slow down. It felt like a hummingbird earlier."Y-you can just stay there for the meantime, Lightwood. I agree with Isabelle. Magnus looks better now that you're near him. I'll watch over the both of you."</p><p>With that, Alec began to earnestly smell the comforting pheromones Magnus was emitting. His body relaxed as well. The Omega's hair was silky and his hand unconsciously patted Magnus' head who leaned on this touch. "His pheromones are strong but it's stable now," he commented. </p><p>"Speaking of that, how can you even sense his pheromones? Magnus is Recessive. It means that his pheromones are the weakest among the Omegas. Most Alphas I know often mistake him for a Beta because of how weak his pheromones are. So what you're saying is impossible, Lightwood," Raphael said. </p><p>Izzy coughed at the other line. She was scribbling down notes like mad. "Raphael, we have a theory," his sister started. </p><p>"Talk to Raphael about it once my job here is done, Iz. The more I hear it, the more ridiculous it becomes. There's no such thing as that shit. I once believed that but after everything that's happened with her, it's bullshit," Alec said, angry. </p><p>Izzy scoffed but otherwise kept quiet. </p><p>Raphael looked between him and Izzy, reading the tension in the air. The Beta then plopped himself in a nearby ottoman, his head bowed and shoulders, tired. "What has he gotten himself into this time? He barely escaped with his life a year before and now this? Magnus really doesn't get a break from all the shit things," he muttered, massaging his temples. </p><p>Alec stared down at Magnus' pale face and clutched his shoulders tighter, feeling the Omega's clammy skin slowly warm up to his touch. A strand of hair tickled his nostril but Alec didn't mind. He actually felt comfortable with this. His Alpha was calmer than before. </p><p>A few moments later, the Omega stirred. Magnus sniffed, and snuggled closer to his neck. Alec stiffened and tried to control his pheromones to not convey how jarred he was of the skin-to-skin contact. </p><p>"Raph, can I discuss the theory with you? Alone, please?" Izzy asked. Raphael looked at him and Magnus for a while before standing up and picking the phone. He went out and after the soft clink of the door and Alec and Magnus were alone, the Alpha's torture began. </p><p>Magnus' arms which were wounded tightly around his waist slowly lowered to his ass. <em> Is the Omega groping him while asleep? </em> Alec groaned softly, reacting to the tentative touch. He let his control slip for a second and licked Magnus' neck with a full tongue and breathing his scent deeply. He felt his cock stir and rubbed it against Magnus' that was also beginning to harden. </p><p><b>Fuck.</b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is wrong. </em>
</p><p><em> This is so wrong, </em> Alec thought as his blood pumped. His ears rang as he ran his free hand underneath the Omega's shirt. His fingers met the smooth expanse of Magnus' back, his Alpha growling excitedly. <b> <em>Stop. </em> </b></p><p>Alec held his breath and felt his fingers shake. He tried to withdrew them out of the Omega's clothes when his Alpha spurred him on. <em> It's just a little touch. Besides he's touching you, too.  </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>No.</em> </b>
</p><p>He hardened his resolve and pulled his hand away but not before accidentally touching a glossy, long and thin lump of healed skin. Magnus let out a soft whimper at the contact and squeezed his ass, as if seeking for comfort.  </p><p>
  <em> Scars.  </em>
</p><p>Before Alec could process the discovery, his phone vibrated urgently in his pocket. He untangled half of his body unwillingly from Magnus' embrace and reached out for the device. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Sir, we need you at the Idris Facility. She's having a heat," </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is dedicated to my homegirls, Sabi and Van. I don't deserve both of you but I am thankful everyday. You both make my life better and worth living one day at a time. DON'T FUCKING CRY, YOU BITCHES. Mwah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Omega Types</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been a long time and I miss y'all! The Christmas and New Year break had been long and particularly healing… to say the least. Our Home GC has been amazing as always. It's basically a group chat where we reco each other Malec fics and just gush about the authors. Hehe. Y'all are the best, Home GC. 🌸💗💖</p><p>To my dear readers, thank you for continuously sticking to this fic, I am eternally grateful for each and everyone of you, for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. Stay safe and healthy. </p><p>Now, let's get it on, shall we?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chapter 9</em> </b>
</p><p>Magnus was a child when his mother, during one relaxed Christmas day, pulled him to her warmth on the bed. The ugly red and white sweater with a black kitten with a bell that she knitted for him was scratchy but he loved the way her eyes crinkled at the sides when she smiled at him after seeing it fit him like a glove. His mother pulled the blankets around them and they stared at the falling snow outside in companionable silence, just content with each other's company til they fell asleep, cuddling each other. </p><p>In the morning, Magnus woke up to the delicious smell of hot cocoa his Mama made for him. His nose twitched at the scent and it registered to his senses ever since. </p><p>That very scent was all around him, in his dream-like state. There were hushed voices and he strained his ear to catch bits and pieces of the conversation. His eyes were too heavy to open like rocks have been weighing them down. </p><p>"I have to go...she needs me, Raphael," the voice was gruff, heavy. Magnus didn't recognize it but there was a deep feeling of lightness in his chest when he heard it. But who's she?</p><p>"Thank you, Lightwood. We owe you. Before you go, I would like to ask an update about Sebastian? That bastard stayed behind bars, right?"</p><p>Upon hearing the name, Magnus groaned and shivered in fear. It seemed to catch the two speakers' attention since they further lowered their voices. </p><p>After that, Magnus blissfully went back to sleep, surrounded by the smell of home, feeling secure more than ever. </p><p>----</p><p>“Magnus…”</p><p>Someone was shaking him awake, gently. He swatted at the hand and he heard a disapproving tut in return. He rolled away from the offending distraction. Can’t he get more sleep, for fuck’s sake. </p><p>“Magnus!” the voice bellowed, forcing his eyes to open blearily. This person is so going to get it or so help him. </p><p>“Fuck, what is it?” he bit back, glaring at an extra grumpy Raphael standing above him at the bed. The Beta had the gall to cross his arms on his chest before throwing him a fountain pen he almost didn’t manage to catch in time. </p><p>“You’re signing papers in bed today. I’ll have Lily bring in the paperworks. How are you feeling?” Raphael asked. He was scrutinizing Magnus, eyes zeroing on in any changes in his expression. </p><p>“Raphael, what is that amazing smell? Was someone here?” Magnus asked instead, sniffing eagerly at the air. He just can’t get enough. It’s scary but it seems he’s addicted. Magnus wrapped the sheets around him, surrounding himself with the scent. <em> Utter bliss. </em></p><p>His Omega agreed, languidly and clearly enjoying the smell.</p><p>“Alec Lightwood was here. I had to get you the medicine for that Fly High because you fainted after our whole day meeting yesterday. Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>“A-Alec Lightwood?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He pouted.”Why didn’t you wake me up, Raphael! I’ve been dying to see him,” Magnus whined. <em> Oops. </em> Raphael squinted at him and the Omega averted his gaze, distractedly turning the pen on his hand. The Beta coughed to get his attention but Magnus stubbornly refused to look at his bodyguard again. </p><p>“What does that mean, Magnus Bane? Is he the one you’ve been chatting at Bonded all day yesterday? Maybe that’s why you brought him to your bed like you’re old friends huh?” Raphael’s voice went an octave higher, like a father scolding his wayward son. </p><p>“Raph, we should just go to the civil court right now and register you officially as my father, how about that? Listen to yourself. I am older than you.”</p><p>“Answer my questions. Don’t play the age card, we all know you’re the one who needs supervising between the two of us,” the Beta scoffed. </p><p>Magnus placatingly placed his hand on his chest, feigning insult.”How dare you.”</p><p>“Magnus…” </p><p>“Yes! Dammit! Yes, he was. You happy now?And for your information, how could I invite that hot man in my bed when he pointedly rejected my dinner invitation! Raphael, no one, I repeat, no one turns me down.” </p><p>The Beta rolled his eyes at the dramatics.”Apparently, Alec Lightwood does. So, props to him.”</p><p>“Are you on my side or his?”</p><p>This was the moment Lily, Raphael's secretary, chose to enter the room and dump a mountain-high stack of folders on his lap. She nodded in respect at Raphael and left without a word. </p><p>“Raph, I swear you have to teach them to at least say hi or something,” Magnus said. </p><p>“Less talk, more work.”</p><p>He sighed and was about to start signing the contracts when he remembered something Raphael had said earlier.”You said I brought him to my bed. What’d I exactly do, Raphael?” Magnus asked, heart pounding. Did he take advantage of the Alpha? While asleep? Shit. </p><p>The Beta was the one who averted his eyes during that time. He made a show of backing away from Magnus and towards the door, hands up like he was held at gunpoint.”If you finish signing those within two hours, maybe, just maybe, I’ll tell you what you did to Alec Lightwood before you woke up.”</p><p>He threw an empty folder at the Beta who chuckled and went out of the room.</p><p>-------</p><p>An hour and a half later, Magnus got a text message from an unknown number. He was about to delete the message, intent on focusing on the paperworks so he could ask Raphael more information about Alec when he mistakenly glimpsed at the message. </p><p>
  <em> how is my omega? &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>Huh. He was planning to ignore it and have the I.T. team block the number from all their electronic lines when the sender called. Mystified, Magnus picked up the call. </p><p>“Hello, my love. I am finally out. Wanna meet up?” Sebastian’s disgusting sugary voice floated out the other line. </p><p>Magnus held the phone tight, fingers turning white with the force.”Seb…” He could never forget that voice as it managed to invade even his nightmares. </p><p>“You sound chirpy unlike the last time I heard you. You were moaning my name so good, it brought shivers down my spine. My mate, in my arms, finally,” the Alpha sighed dreamily. </p><p>“Fuck off, you fucking psycho. My legal team will see you soon and you’ll be kissing your beloved prison bars again. This time, for good. I’ll make sure of it,” Magnus said, hating the way his voice trembled. </p><p>His response drew a harsh, derisive laugh from the Alpha. </p><p>“How can my mate say these things to me? Aren’t we destined pairs? Have you forgotten how we imagined our future family would be? Healthy and high-quality pups are born from destined pairs, Magnus. Our family will rule this world, everyone would bow down to us,” </p><p>His hand shook and his ears rang from Sebastian’s words. “What the fuck are you talking about? How could you talk of my future children like they’re things? High quality? You need to stay in jail and rot there! You drugged me, you psycho. You’re delusional.” </p><p>“No, Magnus.” Sebastian tsk-ed,”That is not how you talk to your Alpha.” </p><p>“Fuck you. You will never be my Alpha. Not in this lifetime, not in every lifetime you dumb fuck.” </p><p>Sebastian laughed. It sounded like steel on steel on Magnus’ ears.”You seem confident someone’s willing to breed you other than me. You’re a Recessive. You’re even lower than an actual Omega!” he spat.</p><p>The Omega gasped. It was a low blow. Recessive Omegas have a very low birth rate. Close to none. Rarely do they have children and if they manage to give birth, it’s always regarded as a miracle. Magnus knew this and he hated the fact that Sebastian knew it too. </p><p>“I-I have an Alpha now! He’s a Dominant. Not like you. I can barely feel your disgusting pheromones. And that’s a good thing because you’re a piece of Alpha shit,” he answered in stride. He didn’t know whether Alec was a Dominant or not, he’s grasping at straws, just to put Sebastian in his rightful place. </p><p>“Now, now. Are you talking about your savior? Alec Lightwood? You do know he only chooses Beta partners right? Look, who’s delusional now,” Sebastian leered. </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“Oh, my beloved Omega. Yes. He’s a very reclusive Dominant Alpha and only one of the few in the whole world. How can you even imagine yourself at his side when you’re a freak of nature. You’re a fucking mistake, Magnus, and you should just be with me. No one’s going to love you but m--” </p><p>Magnus cut the call off. He was breathing hard now. Some of the papers he was signing, important contracts from international clients, crumpled but he didn’t care. </p><p>Alec only has Beta partners? </p><p>Magnus could feel his tears running down his face and he flung the papers off his lap angrily. He’s Magnus Bane. He put countless on their knees just for displeasing him and now he’s heartbroken over an Alpha who could never be his?</p><p>
  <em> Freak of nature.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A mistake.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No one could love him.  </em>
</p><p>He screamed in frustration and curled into the bed, crying. He’ll always remain alone and unhappy surrounded only by his riches. He’ll never have a family. A child. A mate. </p><p>
  <b>No.</b>
</p><p>Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text to Raphael, forwarding the number Sebastian used and directed him to block it from all of their devices. He then called the Beta. </p><p>“Give me every information about Alec Lightwood. Leave no stones unturned. I want every data, his favorite cereal whatever the fuck it is. Include all of the assets of Bonded, what are the available ones and if they’re expanding. I want to invest in this company, Raphael,” he said in a hardened voice. </p><p>“Magnus, what is this all about?” Raphael asked, alarmed. </p><p>“If I can’t have him by normal means, I will approach this in a field that I excel in,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A business proposition.”</p><p>Raphael sighed.”Magnus, you need to calm down. Where did this all stem from?” </p><p>“Sebastian called me.”</p><p>“Fuck. I was about to inform you that he managed to bail himself out and I have sources that told me he bought a fall guy to admit the crimes for him and bribed the judge to grant him bail despite the hard evidence stacked against him.” </p><p>“Who exactly is he, Raph?”</p><p>“He’s the son of Valentine Morgenstern.”</p><p>“Shit. Of the Circle Industries? The one who’s been outbidding us in three projects now?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“This has become more complicated than I earlier predicted. Meet me in the conference room in an hour. This shit stops now,” Magnus said, gritting his teeth and tasting blood. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Idris Facility, High Security Level</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He shivered when he felt sharp nails trailing on his arms. He was trying to control his raging pheromones, his Alpha growling helplessly. The clink of the chains reverberated inside the room as the Omega moved towards him, both of them separated by thick steel bars. They placed her in chains again, he will give them a word about it later but for now, he focused on the task at hand. </p><p>
  <b>Wrong. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>So wrong.</b>
</p><p>His Alpha seemed to communicate, fighting his command to release more of his scent, his pheromones. </p><p>
  <em> Please. Please. Just enough to stabilize her. She needs us. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>He needs us, too.</b>
</p><p>It seemed to stop his train of thoughts, the release of pheromones stopping. This irked the Omega in the chains and she screamed in rage. </p><p>“You smell of another Omega!”</p><p>The woman released her own pheromones. It was so potent, causing the Alpha to step back, stunned. </p><p>His Dominant Alpha whimpered at the intensity of the Dominant Omega's pheromones, buckling at the pressure. </p><p>He tried harder, forcing himself to feed her his pheromones but it just caused her to become angrier. He clicked the button beside the cell, his fingers shaking and whispered,”Sedate her.”</p><p>“You are mine! You are mine, Alec!”the Omega cried before passing out on the floor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made an IG account, @quarantinedchipslut if you wanna yell at me to update faster or something? 🤧 Sorry I don't know how to attach a link here. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Intruder in the System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no other thoughts except how thankful I am that you're still reading this. Struggled with this chapter and barely got it done, work has been coming at me like a motherf. Thank you for the constant support (special shoutout to the Home GC, you relentless sweet bunch of cuties, I will squish your asses!), for the kudos, comments/screaming, and bookmarks. </p><p>Ayt, here ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter Ten</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> The wedding hymn was playing and he was nervous as hell. He pried his fingers off the hard grip he had on his gold and white suit and looked at his best man, Jace, behind him at the altar. The blond gave him a small, forced smile. He tried to inhale, feeling his heart beat like it's trying to get out of his tightening chest.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He's getting married.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Izzy situated herself on the other side dressed in a silk muted gold gown which hugged her figure nicely. He tried to catch her eyes but she just ducked her head like she was about to break down and cry. Why? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Izzy knew him better than Jace and his parents. She knew who he was even before he accepted what he was. So he couldn't understand this attitude in the most important day of his life and it started to make him more nervous.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maryse and Robert were on the front pews, eyes shining. They're...proud? He thought strangely. Since when did they approve of his...preference? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A gasp ran through the crowd and he momentarily pulled his eyes from parents and to the person towards him at the altar.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His soon-to-be significant other was walking towards him on the aisle, with a large, flowing veil that covered the whole upper body. He could only see the shiny, brown Italian leather dress shoes and suede black pants and he cocked his head, mystified. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The ceremony went on without him even knowing it, answering automatically, not hearing the actual words until his partner faced him and oh, it's already the part where they're supposed to kiss.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You may now kiss the bride," the priest said joyfully and he felt his stomach drop.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bride. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With shaking fingers, he lifted the veil and instead of a honey-skinned Omega, he was facing a pale woman, blue eyes crazed and blood red lips pulled back in a snarl.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're mine. You're mine, Alec!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec woke up, sweat rolling down his forehead. <em> Breathe. It's only a dream </em>, he gasped, trying to will his racing heart to beat normally.</p><p> </p><p>The Alpha rubbed his sleep-laden eyes and startled a little when his phone rang insistently, the vestiges of the nightmare still vivid in his mind's eye. </p><p> </p><p>Alec clicked the answer button, wishing so much that it be the off button instead. "How many times has it been, Underhill?" He croaked, throat dry and still feeling drained. He already had an inkling as to why his head of security is calling him at 5 in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>"We apologize, Sir. This is already the third time the hacker managed to get into the system. Our team has been up all night trying to get him out but he manages to evade all the additional firewalls built up on top of the existing ones," Underhill's tired voice floated the phone. </p><p> </p><p>"He? How'd you know it's a man?"</p><p> </p><p>"The pattern that our team caught on his last trace before disappearing again is it seems like he only targets the profiles of Omega males who are bisexual, Sir. He made himself a profile under the name Jonathan and through that managed to enter the system and is perusing through the profiles of males with names starting with the letter--" </p><p> </p><p>Alec tuned Underhill out, wracking his brain on his last conversation he had with Raphael, Magnus' bodyguard and bestfriend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The last time we heard, he managed to bail himself out. Be careful, Lightwood. All the footage our legal team managed to compile that showed Sebastian and Magnus vanished without a trace in all of our devices and personal computers. Including the court's copies," the Beta said.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Mind you, we have the advanced security system in the Bane Group, more than yours," to which the Alpha started to protest but Raphael fixed him with a glare,"And I highly suspect a hacker is working for him. They're fucking good. My team exhausted themselves to the bone but they failed in retrieving the files," he continued as Alec listened in rapt attention, his whole body attuned to the sleeping Omega on the bed. Magnus groaned and their conversation stopped.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Motherfucker! Underhill shut off the whole app! I don't care, just shut it off. Post a warning to all our users and tell them we're fixing a problem. That's Sebastian," Alec shouted, getting out of the bed in a rush, his head spinning. He's still out there, trying to harm Magnus. Magnus, who looked so vulnerable when he left him even though it took all his willpower not to, every single cell of his body singing for the Omega, his Alpha growling for him not to leave the man.</p><p> </p><p>"On it, Sir. Our team heard you loud and clear. The driver is the way to pick you up," the Beta dutifully answered before putting down the call. </p><p> </p><p>Alec dragged his hair in frustration. He just opened an account… what if?</p><p> </p><p>Shit. He is so going to give this fucker Sebastian a virtual equivalent of a punch. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bane Towers, Conference Room </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was trying his best to keep a straight face instead of cooing at a baby photo that Raphael flashed on the projector.</p><p> </p><p>He was with his bodyguard and other bestfriend, Ragnor, a Beta, who was his legal counsel head for the meeting he called exclusively for him and his close confidantes including Catarina. She needed to decline due to a busy shift at the emergency room.</p><p> </p><p>First on Magnus' agenda is knowing a little bit more of Alexander. Raphael told him of how Alec rushed to deliver the shots against the drug he ingested during the whole ordeal and how the Alpha seemingly soothed him through pheromones alone. </p><p> </p><p>Even when the man turned down his dinner invite, the thought alone warmed his heart, giving him hope that maybe, maybe Alec is just going to be finally the f--</p><p> </p><p>"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The eldest of the Lightwood siblings namely Isabelle, Jace and their youngest, Max. Supposed to be groomed in politics by senators Maryse and Robert but a year ago, Alec shied away from his parents' political affairs and established the dating app, Bonded. Alec, Isabelle and Jace are the few Dominant Alphas in the world and are regarded with an almost disgusting reverence in the society," Raphael cut off his musings as the Beta glared at another photo of the younger Lightwood siblings posing in formal clothes in what seem to be a party full of adults. </p><p> </p><p>They wore too serious expressions for their age, Magnus noted sadly. </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the table, Ragnor sighed, taking a break from reviewing the judge's final verdict on Sebastian's case. "This is utter bullshit. Just because the CCTV footage vanished doesn't mean they could just lower the charges against him and grant him bail. Ridiculous!"</p><p> </p><p>Raphael and Magnus exchanged a look."Raph is convinced Sebastian hacked his way to the court system and deleted the tapes, my dear pumpkin. And he did the same to our copies as well," Magnus said, digging his nails as he fisted his hand to control his fury. </p><p> </p><p>After the phone call with Sebastian, Magnus has been wracked with worries, even going as far as changing his phone numbers to prevent the Alpha from reaching him. The one thing that he didn’t change or delete was his Bonded account which was his only connection to Alec. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can always give you his phone number, Magnus,” Raphael huffed disapprovingly as he let their chief I.T. check on his phone to make sure every possible way that Sebastian may reach him through the device will be cut off.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is that an insult to my infallible ability to ask someone for his number, Raph?” Magnus smiled at his grumpy bodyguard, trying to relieve the heavy tension. “I want us to have a real connection. I think it’s going to be hard but I also believe that he’s going to be worth it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Raphael rolled his eyes. “That’s pretty hopeful for someone who got denied for the first time by a potential crush,” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ phone suddenly pinged with the familiar notification from Bonded and he was surprised that the message was from Alec. Giving Raphael, who was already scrunching his forehead, a smug smile, he read it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Alexander: How are you feeling?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>A giddy feeling shot throughout Magnus. He immediately typed his answer, ignoring Raphael and Ragnor' stares. </p><p> </p><p>"Magnus, Bonded just posted an advisory that the app is down. How come you're still able to chat with Alec?" He heard Raphael say but he was so far gone to think about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Thank you, Alexander. Raphael told me of what you did the other day. I appreciate your help. May I extend another dinner invitation?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Why? You're an Omega. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus felt like the air was punched out his throat. With shaking fingers, he continued to answer the Alpha even if the sinking feeling in his stomach made him want to puke. "<em> You do know he only chooses Beta partners right?" </em>He remembered Sebastian mocking him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>I saw your profile bio. You were looking for me. Why are you pulling this right now? What's wrong with being an Omega?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He can already feel the tears hot on his eyes. Raphael was talking to someone on his phone, eyes never leaving him and he could feel it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Alexander sent a video. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time Raphael pulled the phone out of his hands, Magnus already saw what the video was. </p><p> </p><p>It was him...inside Sebastian's arms and being lifted. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus was sure he was trying to squirm out of the Alpha's arms but in the video, at a particular angle, it looked like he was pressing his body against Sebastian's.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus snatched his phone back from the Beta's hands. Raphael's protest died  in his throat when he saw the Omega's expression. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>What are you implying, Alexander? </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Magnus typed shakily. In his chaotic mind, he vaguely wondered how Alec got ahold of the video, but the only thing he could focus on right now is setting things right. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>That all it would take is a strong Alpha like Sebastian to put you in your place. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>And where exactly is my place?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>You should be with him. I don't date Omegas. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Magnus! That is enough! The app got hacked. Calm down," He heard Raphael say. </p><p>He stared at the screen, understanding finally dawning on him. His eyes were becoming hot and he could feel his body heat up as well. As with most things he encountered in his life so far, one can never really acquire things or people in this situation, through normal means. That's not how it works in his world. Magnus just has to accept it. </p><p>Squaring his shoulders, he put so much conviction in his voice he could muster as he faced Raphael, his face hard. </p><p> </p><p>"I always get what I want, Raph."</p><p> </p><p>The Beta looked stunned. This is not Magnus, his bestfriend. This is the Magnus that brought down Edom's strongest competitors to their knees, amassing so much wealth to the group it skyrocketed them to the top. The Magnus who worried him so much he trained so he could protect him from all the death threats the Omega received after. </p><p> </p><p>Raphael may not be able to smell pheromones but he knew, in his heart of hearts, Magnus is hurting.</p><p> </p><p>And nothing good comes from a hurt Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>"Set up a meeting with Alexander Lightwood. I don't care if he's a Dominant, I will show that Alpha exactly where I want my place to be. Even if it means I do it kicking and screaming," the Omega said, throwing his phone at the wall. </p><p> </p><p>This time, it shattered the whole screen, the sound shocking him and Ragnor into action. </p><p>----</p><p>His knuckles were bleeding but the sound and the sharp sting of pain everytime he hit the punching bag grounded him to the matter at hand. </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian managed to contact Magnus by using his Bonded account. And the feeling of pure dread from that fucking dream. He can't get it off his head.  </p><p> </p><p>And he was late again. </p><p> </p><p>Alec winced when he heard a crack and the searing pain that followed. Another broken finger. Fuck. </p><p>The team did their best, they really did, and it was inexcusable how he stormed out of the software room, angry pheromones choking their Alpha and Omega members but he can't control it. </p><p>The thought of Sebastian talking to Magnus and the Omega thinking it was him drove him mad. </p><p>And when Underhill informed him that the Omega deactivated his Bonded account, the move fueled Alec's fear. </p><p>So here he was, letting off his steam, trying to channel all his anger to the poor punching bag so he could muster his courage to set up a meeting with the Omega to clear things up. </p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to protect Magnus. Why does he fuck it up everytime? </p><p> </p><p>Alec has protected Jace, Izzy and Max all his life. He would take the blame for them, whether it be sneaking out to drink late nights or something his parents would come up to rope them into some situation that would end up with them being at the end of some manipulation. </p><p> </p><p>And Magnus… </p><p> </p><p>Magnus just kicks Alec's mind and body into hyperdrive every damn time. </p><p> </p><p>When before, everything Alec cared about were his family and his Bonded team, now all he could think about is Magnus</p><p> </p><p>How can he keep Magnus safe? How can he make him happy? Can he really spend time with the Omega without hurting him? What if he hurts him? Or his Alpha forces him to do something to Magnus?</p><p> </p><p>Alec has now accepted the glaring fact that he has a one-track mind when it comes to the Omega. </p><p>It is scaring him to hell. </p><p> </p><p>They were very dangerous thoughts but it was all he could think of. </p><p> </p><p>Resting his forehead on the bag, Alec closed his eyes. His sweat rolled off him and he was kind of thankful his pheromones have now somehow abated. </p><p> </p><p>It rolled off in waves earlier that Underhill subtly threatened to send him home because it affected the staff at such a crucial time to get Bonded going again.</p><p> </p><p>He sensed the Beta approach him. His staff must've thought only Underhill can be near him. They're right. </p><p> </p><p>"Magnus Bane wants to set up a meeting with you, Sir. Right now."</p><p> </p><p>About time. Well, there's no backing out. Magnus has always managed to take the first step ahead of him. Now, it's his move.</p><p> </p><p>They'll finally meet. At long last. </p><p> </p><p>And he's so not ready for it. </p><p> </p><p>"Tell him I'm on my way."</p><p>--</p><p>Raphael hadn't said a word when he fetched him from the doors of Bane Towers and even during the whole uncomfortable elevator ride. With just a few steps towards what he assumed was the Omega's office, the Beta blocked him. </p><p> </p><p>"Be careful, Lightwood. That breach in your Bonded app by Sebastian was really disappointing. I hope he goes easy on you," Raphael warned. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded in understanding and steeled himself. </p><p> </p><p>The sweet floral smell with a bitter hint of something he can't pinpoint that came from the room propelled Alec to walk faster and without bothering to knock, he opened the door towards the Omega's office.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Lightwood. It's nice to finally meet you," the sultry voice that reminded him of opulent silk sheets and hidden floral gardens greeted him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEP. FINALLYYYYYYYYYY AHHHHHH I CWNWMELELELRLR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "When Do I Start?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to get drunk, get through a breakdown for this hell of a mess of a chapter. I don't even know where I would be now without our Home GC. Special shoutout also to Queen Cate who celebrated her birthday recently and to Sabi who will soon celebrate hers as well. Love you all. </p>
<p>Gong Xi Fa Cai and a Happy Hearts Day to all the readers. Please continue staying safe and sane. I appreciate all the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks. I am beyond honored you decided to stick around. </p>
<p>Let's get this motherf going, fam.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter Eleven</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How did it become like this?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Magnus thought, feeling hot and cold at the same time, his face pressed on his oak desk. Fingers from the unrelenting hand on his neck brushed the shell of his ear and he shivered. He could feel the hard body behind him, strong pheromones filling up the room as he struggled to keep a moan from escaping. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, this feels so good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could feel his Omega enjoying it and he would too, if he could, in better circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thirty minutes earlier…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec lost his brain somewhere along the way. He hated the way his Alpha growled appreciatively and he hated the way he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at the Omega leaning casually on the oak table, a glass of whisky dangling from elegant black-polished fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t just looking, though. He was fucking undressing the man through his eyes alone and he should fucking stop it right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus Bane was wearing an open black suede jacket with a burgundy shirt underneath, unbuttoned except for two. It showed a generous expanse of smooth, sunkissed skin, lovingly interrupted by a mix match of long silver and gold necklace. Alec could feel himself gulp. The floral scent mixed with sandalwood and bitter musk coming from the man was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>irresistible</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he had to dig his nails on his palm, breathing as little as possible.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And those tight black pants should be illegal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hear what the Omega was saying, his eyes stuck at the perfectly-shaped lips, calling his name?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus called again, head tilted adorably,”I believe we haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Magnus Bane.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Alec wrenched his eyes from the Omega’s lips and used what little brain capacity he still possessed to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please call me Alec,” he said as Magnus threw his head back and finished his drink. It caused his Adam’s apple to bob and Alec’s eyes greedily drank the sight, feeling his body betray him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For fuck’s sake, I hope he doesn’t notice my boner,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Alpha thought in panic.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that short for Alexander?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec nodded. To avoid looking more of the fool he was around Magnus, he stared intently at the framed picture of a chonky tabby cat on top of the desk. Magnus straightened up, eyeing Alec like he found him fascinating in day-old dark jeans and crumpled black shirt he hurriedly put on to go straight to where the Omega was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please take a seat, Alexander,” Magnus offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, the way this stunning man utters his full name from those fucking lips will end him. He just knows it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec shook his head. His pants are so tight right now, it’s not a good idea to even move a little. “Suit yourself,” the Omega said, leaning back again on the edge of his table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the founder of Bonded?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. My best friend and I built it from scratch after we graduated college. I am currently the one handling it...since she’s temporarily in an indefinite leave right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus crossed his arms and </span>
  <em>
    <span>those biceps</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Alec biting his bottom lip. The Omega’s eyes flickered to the gesture and thank fuck, he’s not the only one apparently affected with the whole interaction, Alec though drily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I heard about it being down yesterday. And as much as I am thankful for you and your team for saving me from a deranged Alpha, that same man managed to contact me using your app. There’s clearly more you can improve on it especially when it comes to protecting Omegas, don’t you think?” Magnus said conversationally but Alec caught the condescending tone beneath. He fought the urge to growl, to show this proud Omega just who is more superior between the two of them but he tamped it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit. My staff spent sleepless nights just to beef up the security after what happened to you and we implemented the necessary measures but apparently he was looking for you. While we are trying to protect all of the users, he managed to slip past our defenses and directly contacted you using my account. I want to extend my apologies for such an oversight. You can blame it on me but keep my team off your unnecessary judgements,” he spoke angrily, clenching his fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Alec’s pheromones flared in fury and his Alpha snarled dangerously, feeding him images of Magnus on his knees and him looking down at the Omega. </span><em><span>Stop it. That’s not helping at all, </span></em><span>he groaned in his head as his pants turned even more tighter as possible.</span> <span>He took a deep breath to rein his pheromones in, the effort taking a toll on him. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega’s twinkling laughter filled the room and surprised Alec. If only Magnus’ eyes were as soft and carefree as his laughter, Alec would’ve believed that the Omega was truly amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't mean to offend you, darling. I can totally relate to your situation right now. As a start-up, I’m sure you still need funds for your company to reach its fullest potential. I was at that stage too. And I was alone,” Magnus said in a voice that sounded like steel cutting through silk, sweet but deadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Bane. You inherited a whole fortune and had companies handed to you on a silver platter while me and my bestfriend practically begged every investor out there to loan us capital to start Bonded. Do you think they were keen on investing their money to fresh-out-of-college dreamers? No. Don’t you dare compare yourself to us because that’s not how this is,” he gritted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, someone has been reading too much shit on the internet. And here I thought you had credible material at your disposal and you still chose to believe rumors,” the Omega spat back and Alec was hit with a wave of Magnus’ pheromones that made his hair stand on end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop using your pheromones right now, Bane! I am doing my best to control mine and you don’t even have the courtesy to do the same?” Alec was shouting now. How dare this man insult him and his company while at the same time arouse him all in one breath!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m a Recessive! You can smell a Beta’s natural scent better than mine. I barely have pheromones!” Magnus answered, voice going up a notch,”I am an Omega in a world that bows down to Alphas, Alexander. So trust me when I say I have at least an idea of what you went through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Omega picked up his empty glass with shaky fingers and stalked toward the drink cart behind Alec. He huffed past the Alpha and Alec closed his eyes, taking a subtle deep inhale of the delicious scent that surrounded him when Magnus passed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a drink?” Magnus asked, not meeting his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could use some,” he answered tiredly, running his hands through his hair. The Omega handed him a glass full of clear white liquid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s have a truce?” Magnus asked as he held his glass in toast to Alec.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Truce,” the Alpha answered and sipped his drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof. That’s hard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He made a face that caused Magnus to chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sincerely wanted to thank you for rescuing me. If you weren’t there, I don’t know what would've happened…” Magnus trailed and wrapped his arms around himself. Alec reached out to comfort the suddenly vulnerable Omega but pulled his hand back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were late, anyway. He still managed to drug you. Did Raphael ever tell you I almost bit you?” Alec confessed, gulping down his drink for additional liquid courage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your heat caused me to have my rut. It was the most intense one out of all the ones I had. I managed to hold myself back and bit my hand instead before Underhill managed to inject us with sedatives,”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot to thank you for, then. I’m so sorry for what I said earlier about Bonded. With what’s happening, I’ve been stressed out of my wits trying to figure out how I can stop Sebastian, once and for all,” Magnus said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec faced Magnus. “That bastard attacked our systems, too. What can I do to help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know of the Circle Industries?” the Omega started, pouring another shot of whiskey in his glass. He offered to refill Alec’s to which the Alpha declined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At Alec’s frown, Magnus continued.”It’s a powerful company and my company’s biggest competitor. The thing is, it is well-known in the business community that the Circle, headed by Valentine Morgernstern, uses underhanded methods by tapping the underground. They hire goons and other questionable personalities to get deals through intimidation and other lawless means. Some higher-ups in the police force and even the judiciary are on their payroll.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with Sebastian?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Valentine’s son. That’s why our cases against him were dismissed in a flash,” Magnus sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec would do anything in his power to wipe the helplessness off the Omega’s face. He touched Magnus’ arm and sought his golden-brown eyes.”Let me help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver seemed to run through Magnus' body and his pheromones turned a little sweeter compared to the strong one from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, Alec. I’m sure we can catch him red-handed soon. We need to talk...about us,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isabelle told me the findings of what she witnessed that time when you delivered the shots to me," Magnus continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stiffened and immediately felt himself bleed tension. The mate shit again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So?" he said curtly, falling in a relaxed stance even if what he was feeling was far from being relaxed. A flicker of light from above caught the purple highlights of Magnus's hair and he felt breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexander, she told me that we are might be ma--,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, we are not. That's just her theory. If we really are, I would've torn your clothes off right now, with no disregard whatsoever of what you want and mate you. We are having a conversation like proper adults," he said in a hard voice. There is just no way he has a mate. He heard the stories. His pheromones remained stabilized and so was Magnus' although it is taking all his control to keep his own from fully manifesting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Yeah, it may have threatened to go out of control but so far, both of them are fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not how it goes. I smell your arousal even before you entered the room. I'm sure your people told you of what I did at the Institute when I smelled your rut. I know you feel what I feel, Alec," Magnus said, staring straight at his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec felt his stomach lurch. His heartbeat went faster and his palms started to sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have any clue what I feel," he murmured, cutting his eye contact with Magnus who sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can even feel your pheromones trying to reach me right now," the Omega said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel yours too and it's driving me crazy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wanted to say and just be done with it but he can't. Pheromone-induced attraction can never be love. It never will be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec didn't know what went into his mind but he uttered the words that made him regret almost immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you so desperate for a mate?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. That's not what he intended to say. He just wanted Magnus to back off a little. He hates it when someone corners him. It makes him lash out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of hurt passed on Magnus' face and the Omega's shoulders slumped a little. Alec tried to reach out to apologize for his words but the Omega turned his back and went back to sit on the executive chair. Magnus took a deep breath and met his eyes, cooly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intensity of the stare made Alec take a step back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"100 million dollars."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-what?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm going to pour that much for your company to further develop the app and help me find evidence against the Circle and Sebastian,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're kidding."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus smiled like a cat that was fed with his favorite food and pushed a crisp cheque in front of the Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pay to the order of Bonded Solutions Inc., in the amount of $100,000,000."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec stared at the cheque in front of him, mouth hanging open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I saw this in a telenovela. My mother loves those films and this was exactly one of the scenes," the Alpha said, unblinking and unbelieving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus had the gall to look at him like he just lost his mind,"What?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I offered to help you with Sebastian with nothing in return!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. We have established that. There's something else I want from you," the Omega said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And that is?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus steeled himself and enunciated the words slowly."I. Want. Your. Sperm."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec's felt the blood drain from his face. "What? You're mad. You're fucking mad."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just think of what it can do to your precious Bonded, Alexander! The expansion! More manpower, the upgrade of all your systems. And you can easily help me with that psycho too!" Magnus reasoned out, seeing Alec walk back and forth, agitated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can give it to you," he said finally after a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I want it through...natural means," Magnus managed to choke out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha might have been so shocked and forgot that he was with the Omega because his pheromones hit Magnus in full force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec became more </span>
  <em>
    <span>aroused. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Alpha tried to school his features back to normal but it was too late, Magnus' sharp eyes took his reaction in and leaned back, apparently pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the catch, Magnus?" Alec looked down, clenching his fists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This will not be good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to get me pregnant within a year," Magnus said without preamble. He didn't even blink. The whole conversation felt like some weather report on TV, Alec thought, aghast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just to be clear, I don't need a mate," the Omega said, his voice hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you just need me to fuck you til you're pregnant then?" Alec bit out in sarcasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus raised his eyebrows in shock. The Alpha noticed how a pink flush went up the Omega's neck until his whole face was flaming."That's not-- I, I prefer to use the term...donor."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's exactly what this is! Why to this extent, Magnus?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want a fucking child, Alexander."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't you do it in a normal way? Instead of paying an Alpha to do this to you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake, you're the only Alpha I want to do this with. And stop being so crude. If you don't want it, I can always ask an--,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE, BANE."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want an heir, okay? There are only a few available Dominant Alphas in the world and fewer still that are still not mated. And that includes you," Magnus explained, his voice trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only Dominant Alphas can get Recessive Omegas to bear a child. But it's really rare for your kind to have a relationship with a Recessive since we're apparently 'the lowest of the low' for not having strong pheromones, for the close to none fertility rate, for basically being ourselves. And I am so sick of it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, all my partners are Betas. It's not like I hate Omegas, in fact, I look up to all of you for being so strong despite the adversities you are going through. You know how much effort and dedication I put into Bonded to make it a safe space for you, guys," Alec said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then just take me up on my offer, Alexander. You get your money, I get my child. Once the child is born, you are free to go wherever you want,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't about the money, Magnus. This is about y--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus cut him off. "You're the closest and most available Dominant Alpha to me so why would I not grab this opportunity to have you as my donor?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who told you I'm fucking available? If there were any other Alpha aside from me, will you also offer your ass up for them too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus glared at him."Stop being so vulgar and approach this with a level head, Alexander."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tell you, there's nothing level with my head," Alec pointed at his head,"and my head here as well right now," he said, gesturing at his crotch. It brought Magnus' attention to the Alpha's hard dick and he gulped in mix horror and delight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec wanted to puke. Everything is going so fast. One moment, they're talking and comforting one another and the next thing he knew, they're already shouting at each other. He can't imagine Magnus in another Alpha's arms...he just can't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's yours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his Alpha whispered longingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec laughed humorlessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'll worry about the strange feeling later but right now he has to deal with this stubborn and fucking obnoxious Omega that managed to push all his buttons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So tempting and insufferable at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I can't. What about her? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He's our Omega. Not her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't get to decide for me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Alpha went eerily silent and Alec expelled a harsh breath to ground himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexander?" Magnus' worried voice asked as he hung his head low in contemplation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus saw the Alpha bow his head as if it was too heavy for him, his hazel eyes hidden. “When do I start?” Alec uttered in a cold voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Start what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This whole deal,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can start now,” Magnus purred, excited that the Alpha finally agreed, eyes challenging Alec to make the first move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was mirth running around the edges of the Omega's stupidly beautiful golden-brown eyes that made Alec grit his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a heartbeat, Alec pulled him out his desk, destroying his power pose and pinned him face down on the oak surface. The hard wood felt cold on his heated face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus could only gasp in surprise as the Alpha tightened his hold on the Omega's wrists, squeezing it almost to the point of pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha--," his pitiful question stuck on his throat as Alec molded his body on Magnus' back, kicking his legs open, wider. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus' eyes widened, feeling Alec's hard cock on his ass, like their clothes were not even there anymore. A full body shiver threatened to overtake his body but Magnus tamped it down by biting his bottom lip and focusing on the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their pheromones flared immediately, mingling with each other and choking the room in lust-charged electricity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal." Alec's thick voice whispered angrily on his ears. The Alpha seemed to grit out the words. He propped him up with a huff, Magnus' back meeting Alec's hard chest."But if either of us falls in love with the other, you know this is going to end badly, Magnus Bane."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alec let him go abruptly and stalked out without a backward glance, leaving Magnus crumpled on the floor. His knees gave up even before the Alpha was out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angry tears welled up the Omega's eyes as he slammed a heavy fist on the table. Why couldn't he just tell the Alpha that he's the one who's surely going to lose it first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this point, idk the fuck I'm doing. Peace out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Provisions and Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM SO HAPPY FOR MY HOME GC most especially to our Team Asiaaaaaa: Abby, Moomoo and my darling A, to Team America/Coffee: Van, Lyss, MK and Team Europe: Eve, Fede and Elle. They saw Harry and Matt in the Thos Virtual Con and kindly shared their experiences just talking ahhhh. Hyped me up. Congratulations to everyone who participated also. ❤💜💙</p><p>I KNOW DIS BE LATE BUT HELLO, I GOT DISTRACTED BY THE CON, OK??? 👉👈🥺</p><p> </p><p>Leggo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 12</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Alec had wings, he would fly out of Bane Towers in record time and if given the chance, would not look back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha could slightly hear Raphael shouting his name amid his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He could feel all the blood in his body going southward, control all long gone once he was out of Magnus' office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soft. How can someone so stubborn feel so soft and precious at the same time? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached the elevator in record time, desperately pressing the ground floor button. The doors closed just in time Raphael caught up to him, cutting off the Beta's,"Lightwood, hey wa--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec closed his eyes and leaned heavily, the   coldness of the elevator walls seeping through his shirt. It somehow helped tame down his heated body as he inhaled his deepest breath of the day, finally able to as he was half holding his breath around Magnus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha realized one important thing in their first meeting: Magnus Bane is his own personal torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passionate, outspoken, unpredictable, he was everything Alec was not and if there's something that throws him off, it's things or persons he can't get a read of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resented it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the Omega's smell was not helping with his walking predicament. From head to foot, the man screamed the things Alec had always longed for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus brought out strange feelings that he thought he had long outgrown, like his feelings for Jace before which couldn't even compare to what he felt when he met the Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that damn offer. A donor? He felt guilty when he saw Magnus flinched after he confronted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So you just need me to fuck you til you're pregnant then?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still could hear himself say, poison dripping from the word as Magnus turned beet red and stuttered a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Classy, Alec. Good job, you're the world's stupidest Alpha,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chastised himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged, signalling the end of his descent (50 floors, what the fuck, he muttered) and he power-walked towards the exit, ignoring the curious stares he was getting from the milling Alphas and the horrified expressions of Omegas affected by the intensity of his enraged pheromones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so tired of controlling it and did not care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailing a cab, Alec didn't notice the eagle eyes trained on him as soon as he got out of the building and the fast click of a camera tracking his every move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hidden man smiled. Gotcha. It's a good day for a scoop, the man whistled happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dominant Lightwood Alpha Spotted in Omega Billionaire's Lair</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Recessive Omega Lures One of the World's Few Dominant Alpha</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dating App Start-Up Bonded and Bane Group Merger?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These were just three of the more than 20 headlines that screamed at Isabelle Lightwood when she went online after she took a sip of her first coffee for the day. She might need six more cups, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, Alec!" She sputtered as she gingerly placed her "Badass with A Big Heart," mug she got from the man himself as a gift for successfully not getting back with her ex, Meliorn, for a year...and counting now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried calling his phone but it went straight to voicemail. Well, it's still 5 a.m. but the worrying development needed to be talked in person. Her musings were cut off with an incoming text from an unregistered number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isabelle. Don't block my number. Contact me asap. Re: Alec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Maryse"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shit.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Izzy quickly dialed Clary's number and all but shouted at her to pack some light clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izzzzz," her assistant whined,"It's 5 in the morning!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We gotta fly to New York right now, Clary!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard some rustling, the Omega probably stirring, fighting the sweet embrace of the bed. Izzy went to her room and started pulling out a travel bag and threw some random clothes as she remained on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What has Alec gotten himself into this time?" The Omega yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A media shitstorm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, Iz, we're doctors. Not a crisis management team."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault! I informed Magnus ahead of him about the results of our tests on them and that's probably why Alec confronted him or something. Some paparazzi recognized him, I don't know how they still remember his face, it's been years since he was on the news, damn them, and took his picture outside Magnus' building. I still don't know anything, Clary, and my mother has gotten wind of the news and--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Izzy," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't! What if they force Alec to marry L--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That won't happen. Alec is his own person. I'll meet you in 20 minutes at the hangar. Take a deep breath and call your pilot," Clary told her, wide awake now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried for him," Izzy said, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you told Magnus about the…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I intend to speak to Alec about it. It's not fair to Magnus if it turns out that it's just an anomaly in the findings. Can't have him panicking about that," the Alpha said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Iz. It's your call. I'll see you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pandemonium, Brooklyn</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus was scrambling to light a cigarette, his fingers shaking. He cursed loudly. Raphael, who was coming up the stairs, saw his struggle and shook his head. The Beta gently pulled it from his hands and exchanged it with a chocolate bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it's not worth breaking your four years 'No Smoking' campaign for," Raphael said in a low sympathetic voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raph, the words they called me… I'm so used to it to the point that I have become numb but Alec? How the hell could they go hard on him like that? Did his parents defend him at the least? I didn't mean for this to happen," the Omega slowly massaged his temples as if to dispel an impending headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The media frenzy had forced them to temporarily move security at the entrance of Bane Towers, with countless reporters demanding for an interview. Of course, he could pay them all but that would make the truth glaring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He escaped through a secure exit and sought sanctuary at the very place where everything started. Magnus may have been reminded of what Sebastian had done to him there but it is also the place where he first smelled Alec's alluring Alpha scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warm chocolates with a musky afterthought, the smell of fresh earth after a cleansing rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have suspicions that he has cut off any connection with his parents but since he's a Lightwood, it's bound to garner this much attention," the Beta replied, crushing the Magnus' unlit cigarette and chucking it on a nearby trash can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raph, I told him to get me pregnant in a year and offered him a $100M dollar cheque," he confessed, avoiding his bodyguard's alarmed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Magnus!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He left the cheque on the table, if that's what you're asking but he said yes," he continued, ignoring Raphael fuming at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this? Do you even know the consequences you're putting yourself in?" Raphael's loud voice seemed to echo in the empty club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I have a cigarette, please? I am so stressed out," he pleaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open the damn chocolate bar and munch on it, Magnus. That's your favorite. And tell me everything," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sulking, he ripped the wrapper off and ate the bar whole,"After I offered Alec the money, Ragnor called me up. He informed me of a timed provision on Asmodeus' will sent by one of his lawyers. It says I need to have a heir in nine months or everything in the Bane Group will go to my intended significant other,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Significant what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He named Camille as that person but of course it's weak since we never got married. I was a little bit thankful that that manipulative man didn't include in the will that I have to marry her. Maybe he got confident</span>
  <span>,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck," the Beta cussed, knuckles white as he tightly held on the railings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus tried so hard to hold his tears in. "Even in death, he continues to mock me. He damn well knows it's hard for me. He was the first person to find out that I'm Recessive. And he always wanted Camille and me to get married since we were kids even though we're both Omegas so he could expand his reach through the Belcourts. I've never been his son. I'm just a pawn in his business empire," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Ragnor found a loophole. Asmodeus never said the heir has to be from Camille herself. That's where Alec comes in. I never foresaw this. I just wanted a child to be part of our family with Cat and Ragnor and Chairman. I haven't told Alec about it, I am afraid he would not push through," Magnus continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to tell him, Magnus. He would misunderstand this,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just a coincidence! I never knew about that fucking surprise provision or shit. Oh, Raph, if only you were there when Alec left, you would understand where I am coming from," the Omega said in despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pheromones don't affect me but did you know how many Omega employees of ours who unfortunately were in close proximity with Lightwood when he walked out of your office called in sick? Even his fellow Alphas experienced temporary migraines. Dominant Alphas are very powerful, Magnus. They are not fucking playing. I am against all of your plans," Raphael looked him straight in the eye,"I didn't even know how you managed to talk to him properly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said he was controlling it,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to tell him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Raph. I know," Magnus looked away, memories assaulting him out of his will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camille Belcourt. Beautiful. Ruthless. A socialite who continues to shake the core of the elites with her sheer capacity to stir drama and controversy. And Magnus' supposed redemption from Hell who delivered him right at the doorstep by breaking his heart with blatant acts of cheating so many times until he just couldn't take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Camille! That man...that Beta is marrying his fiancée in five days. Can you stop this?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She just rolled his eyes at him, continuing to put on the deepest shade of red rouge on her lips. Before, the sight of it causes Magnus to fall deeper for her. Now, he just suppresses a shiver of how closest to the color of blood it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then I am saving the poor woman from further heartbreak, Magnus. If he runs off with me, then he's bound to do it again," she said, uncaring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're cruel. Your reasoning is…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My reasoning is completely valid, dear. Besides, I am not done with him yet,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, I am done with you. Goodbye, Camille,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her sharp laughter cut through Magnus' heart  making it bled, anew."No one's going to love you the way I do, Magnus. Only I can understand you. We are the same," she said as Magnus turned his back and walked away for the last time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bonded Headquarters, Conference Room</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are saying...that we somehow partially mated each other when we triggered each other's heat and rut?" Alec was scratching his head at the medical findings spread at the table in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still hadn't settled in his mind that Magnus and him are somehow mates but with Izzy's desperate expression, Alec was wise enough to let her continue without raising qualms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than the media leak that's currently being handled by his struggling PR team, Izzy thought the matter was more important than the strong possibility that his parents will destroy his front door, demanding he explain his relationship with Magnus Bane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was after he dropped the news on Izzy about their agreement with the businessman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec still isn't sure what they are. Donor and recipient? Business partners like what the less nasty articles termed? He saw friends with benefits somewhere in one, too and at this point, he kind of agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some were even calling it a secret lover's quarrel based on the murderous expression he was sporting on the photos on the fucking paparazzi that spotted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! As I have been telling you from the start you hard-headed piece of s..andwich,"Izzy said instead when he glared at her," you can see that both of your tests point out that you simply are compatible with each other. Clary and I managed to come to this conclusion after comparing your individual responses when we were making your rut medicine and  the first vaccine against Fly High from Magnus'," Izzy said, emphasizing her point by waving a couple of documents on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does a partial mating differ from a full one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy and Clary exchanged worried looks. His sister sat beside him and in a low voice said,"There are instances of severe conditions on the side of the Omega. Especially Recessives. They need… the pheromones of their mate. At all times, if possible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Iz? Is Magnus going to get hurt?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're not near him for a long period of time, he's going to get sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sick? How sick?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He could die, Alec."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yo, pls. wth is happening</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Who Are You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I was bedridden for three days. And had like two simultaneous nightmares in one night. I'm never sleeping again xD</p><p>For Eve and Van, who asked the wrong author for some fluff. I tried my best, besties. I really did. Kekekek. </p><p>Also, I just wanna greet a happy birthday to two of my favorite authors, Lyss (PhoenixStar73) and clottedcreamfudge. Birthday buddies, woo! </p><p>Cheers to my Home GC lovelies for sending me well-wishes. Not really a hundred percent physically okay but I'll live. Lol. </p><p>Thank you to all for the kudos, screaming comments and bookmarks, I really appreciate them. Yo, like, they keep me going. Thanks for wasting your time in this story 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 13</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus experimentally stretched his arms and groaned when he heard the popping sounds of his tired bones. He stood up and walked towards his window, staring at the twinkling lights of Brooklyn at night. Beautiful and restless in its complete disregard to his warring thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long day full of endless meetings with existing and interested companies that seemed to double in numbers ever since the tabloids ran a story of the sighting of the eldest Lightwood on his way out of his building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shit went </span>
  <em>
    <span>exceptionally</span>
  </em>
  <span> well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only did he manage to piss off the Alpha but he also took away Alec’s privacy. Raphael told him that  Alec was trying to stay off the radar because of his influential and political parents, whom Magnus absolutely abhor. Maryse and Robert are the biggest roadblocks for progressive Omega laws being lobbied by other lawmakers. The few lawmakers enjoy Magnus’s favor but only because the Omega already assessed them to be at least sincere in their service (because of their children or partner who are also Omegas).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could still feel the hot imprint of Alec’s chest molding behind him and Magnus involuntarily shivered. Closing his eyes, Magnus hugged himself, wishing wistfully that it was Alec’s arms instead. He is in such deep shit now and truthfully, Magnus doesn’t know what to handle first. There’s also the situation with Sebastian, his father’s will and his growing attraction to an Alpha who may be his unwilling True Mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus’s train of thought was disturbed by the sound of commotion outside and the bang of a door. His door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no time to process what just happened when he was hugged tightly by the very Alpha he was recently thinking of. Alec’s (wtf he would totally bottle this scent) addictive smell enveloped him and Magnus melted right away, too pleasantly surprised to make any sudden moves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This must be what the Gen Z’s meant about what they called manifesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of moments, which Magnus would never admit that felt like forever and he would rather be here than anywhere in the world, he gently pushed Alec away but held onto the Alpha’s waist. It was enough to meet the stormy hazel eyes now meeting his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, what is this all about? I’m not complaining but I thought you were angry at me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I just...wanted to see you. And I never told you I was angry at you,” the Alpha answered, his voice slightly quivering,”I was just shocked with your proposal, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It made Magnus chuckle. Alec’s eyes flickered slightly to his lips. “We could have used that video call feature in your app then if you wanted to see me? But I must ask, who are you and what did you do to Alexander Lightwood?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never in his whole life had Magnus imagined Alec to be the hugging type. But as they always say, never judge an Alpha by his murderous glare or his overall “don’t fuck with me” aura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec chose to move away from Magnus at that moment and the Omega had to bite back a whimper of disappointment. The Alpha plopped down on his sofa and sighed, running his hand on his black hair, a telltale sign of stress, Magnus observed. He drank in all of Alec’s gestures in case this strange Alec would disappear and the Alec he met before makes a reappearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus really wanted his hands to be the ones running on Alec’s hair especially that fluffy spot near his nape, dammit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize for my behavior the first time we met. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was being an asshole. I’m sorry, Magnus,” the Alpha said. Magnus walked towards him slowly, as if doubting what he just heard and sat at the opposite side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed. “You’re right. You were an asshole,” Alec visibly flinched,”But I was being one too for roping you into something as precious as having a child. Maybe I should just drop the whole thing. I’m sure artificial insemination can also work on Recessives, I’ve heard there were trials,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec faced him so fast, Magnus thought the Alpha would have a whiplash,”No. I didn’t mean… no. I already agreed. Shall we make a contract?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I thought…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Let’s do this, Magnus. I need to be near you always,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega’s ear perked at that, a peculiar feeling tamping down the warmth that was beginning to spread in his chest. Need. “Oh. Oh, right. This is just an agreement between two consenting adults. I get it now. I’ll get you the cheque right away, I--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s warm palms cradled his face, forcing him to meet the Alpha’s eyes.”Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Shit, I kept on fucking this up. What I want to say is, may we do this the proper way? What do couples do? A date. We can start with a date?” the Alpha's voice turned soothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couples. He and Alec are a couple? Holy f-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus inhaled Alec’s smell like a creep, taking advantage of the situation.”Yeah, sure. I always wanted to visit Central Park at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do things you can do now tomorrow, Alexander,”he winked at the Alpha and called his driver for the almost 40-minutes drive from Brooklyn to Manhattan,”’Sides, I’m actually scared this Alec would have an expiry period and you’ll be back to your charming self tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Alec’s laughter that followed would stay inside Magnus’ mind the entire trip to the park.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You startled the horse!" Magnus accused Alec, still laughing after their carriage ride through the park. They found a lone carriage that was about to go back to the stables to retire for the night. The coachman took pity on them, looking lost in the middle of the night, and invited them for a 20-minute ride around the park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Magnus made sure he was tipped well. Like too well, the coachman's eyes went wide at the bill he was holding. He stuttered a grateful "thank you" and went on his way, shaking his head, unbelieving of his sudden luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec let loose a series of profanities after they almost hit a scurrying raccoon that had the horse whinnying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not! It's not my fault the passenger seat was too small for my long legs and they tangled with yours when the coachman suddenly pulled the horse back. Sorry for that, by the way," Alec said, sounding as winded as Magnus. The Alpha was smiling, a sight that put the entire ethereal beauty of the park to shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never apologize for a situation that would cause your legs to tangle with mine, Alexander," Magnus teased, coaxing a flush on Alec's cheeks. How Magnus saw it, he shall never know. He still feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessed af</span>
  </em>
  <span> (he knows he's gotta lie low on the Gen Z terms but he just couldn't stop it).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued walking aimlessly, enjoying the comfortable silence and just subtly sniffing in each other's happy scents. Magnus thinks if Raphael, who was off to an overseas commitment, would see them right now, the Beta would throw a fit over having a date (at night!) with a Dominant Alpha whom he had just fought with the week prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So where are we? Wanna relax for a bit before exploring more?" Magnus said, looking around him. It looks like they are in the west of Central Park, between West 63rd and West 62nd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and gestured for him to sit first on the nearest bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is something written here. I think it's one of those Adopt-A-Bench projects of the park for its conservancy…" Alec said, touching the surface of carved plaque embedded on the bench. The Alpha turned on the flash on his phone and Magnus read the personalized dedication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“A seat for every person, creature, and legend to share love, acceptance, and equality. Love, Shadowhunters Family/Freeform."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a very uplifting message. Shadowhunters? Maybe it was that series Izzy was raving at me to watch. She said there was one character she reminds me of, a repressed half-Angel blood warrior or something," Alec said, a fond smile gracing his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your sister is amazing. Isabelle almost smacked me when I told her that I don't believe in all her findings about us. At that time, the idea of me having of even a bit of possibility to have a Dominant Alpha mate was preposterous,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He regretted opening the topic immediately, flashes of his fight with Alec from the other day still vivid in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Magnus thought, closing his mouth to prevent aggravating any situation that might arise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha noticed the shift in Magnus' smell, that was as sweet as flowers in morning dew while they were touring the park. Now, the scent was slowly turning sour with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec reached out to take Magnus' hands and gingerly rubbed his fingers in comfort. The Omega caught the Alpha's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Believe it or not, I don't want anything to happen to you," Alec said, his voice soft,"We have all the time in the world to know more of this...connection between us. It's one thing to be dictated by our pheromones, it's another thing to establish a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship. C-can you be patient with me? I know I tend to snap at the slightest conflict but...I would really appreciate if we work this out in our own pace, Magnus," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega lifted the hand Alec was holding and gently pushed back some strands of hair from the Alpha's face. Magnus tilted Alec's face up. They don't even know at what point they ended up closer to each other but Magnus could feel Alec's soft exhale as he realized just how close they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal," the Omega murmured, starting to lean towards the Alpha, hyperfocused on his plump lips when a loud click and a blinding flash towards their direction broke whatever spell they were in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stiffened. They have company. Magnus could feel the Alpha's angry pheromones starting to affect him as he suddenly stood up. The evening chill felt colder without Alec. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay here," the Alpha barked. And proceeded to chase a scrambling man holding a camera, who was apparently hiding behind a tree a couple of meters away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Asshole, who the fuck do you work for?" Alec said, holding the man by his collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man, an Alpha, denied. Alec released his pheromones in full force and the paparazzi doubled over, choking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked you a question," he threatened, reigning some of it in after the man groaned in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm more afraid of him than you!" The man shouted, making himself smaller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting," Alec drawled and reached over to pull the man's collar, revealing a tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bleeding red tattoo of a circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus chose that time to catch up to the two men. Alec's attention was focused on protecting his Omega so he controlled his pheromones. This caused the other Alpha to struggle free from Alec's hold and escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander! Are you okay?" The Omega asked, panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec faced Magnus, his face ashen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the Circle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the darkness of his room, the man thought that only his beloved Omega's smile would drive the void away. The man gripped the photo like he was about to tear it to pieces when he saw the man who was about to be kissed by </span>
  <b>
    <em>his </em>
  </b>
  <span>Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Hands off, he is </span><b><em>mine</em></b>,<span>" he murmured darkly. After one final reverent caress to the Omega's face in the photo, the man threw the photo on the fireplace, the embers crackling menacingly. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up his phone and dialed someone."Set up a meeting with Maryse and Robert. It's high time their son knows where he stands."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>trust me. i didn't wanna see his face again but dang, the fucker wormed his way in. </p><p>P.S. Idk if Central Park allows people to have a night date or whether it has carriage rides but humor me. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You Won't Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a family emergency. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I have nothing but gratitude for the unwavering support despite this messy and confusing #HTLIfic journey. Don't know about the hashtag but please feel free to use it ❤</p><p>All my love for my Home GC for being with me in my 40-day smut-free Lent observance. You can feel my struggle here. Only you guys would understand 😩<br/> </p><p>Thank you for the kudos, the comments and the bookmarks, I was about to give up but yall give me life. Mind the new tag. Stay safe out there, darling.</p><p>This chapter is dedicated to @Dancing_till_our_feet_wear_away and her brother for their absolute enthusiasm since Day 1 for HTLI. You both are blessings to authors like us. 😭😩❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter 14</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bonded Headquarters</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Izzy shouted from the hallway, her angry voice giving Alec time to brace himself from the hurricane that is Isabelle Lightwood. Underhill spared him one final apologetic nod before going out of his office. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A video of him and Magnus on the Omega's bed was stuck on one of his monitors, a copy forwarded to him by his younger sister the same night after their disastrous date night. Izzy said she had to discuss to him all the things that could go wrong with a partial mating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a note with a lot of Capslock, basically asking (more like demanding) him to finally tell Magnus the truth. Before it's too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The partial mating predicament lay heavy on Alec's mind. The thought that his mere absence puts the Omega in danger has not yet settled in his chaotic system. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy huffed and faced him,"I swear if you don't tell him right now, I'll--," </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body suddenly stiffened and her nostrils flared."Oh my gosh, Alec. Why do you smell like our rose gardens at home? I-is this Magnus' smell? He smells fucking divine!" Izzy exclaimed, looking around for any sign of the Omega. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec's body froze in alarm. He was supposed to be the only one who could smell Magnus. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His Alpha growled possessively. Only us. How can Izzy smell him too?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iz, I came here straight to view the video you sent me after we met last night. Can you describe his smell to me, please? I just want to make sure it's his," Alec said, tamping down the feeling of jealousy that welled up his chest. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's his sister for fuck's sake. At this point, Alec has no other choice but to admit to himself of how attuned he was to anything Magnus. His knee-jerk reaction to Izzy's announcement that the Omega could die if Alec is not with him by asking him on a date was so uncharastically unlike him. He just can't imagine living without Magnus now that he finally got a chance to experience life, even if only for a few hours, with the Omega in it. And it scared him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization felt like a punch in the gut. Like all the blood in his veins turned to ice. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For Alec, to acknowledge that someone is precious is something akin to never losing sight of that person. And outside of his family, no other person has jarred him as much as this. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Magnus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It smells like roses, lavenders and a hint of sandalwood as well. Alec, you were with him. How many hours apart are you now?" Izzy appeared panicked as she tried to fish her phone out of her bag. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec calculated. "It's been around eight hours, Iz,"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy almost dropped her phone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Alec!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bane Towers, Conference Room</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus can feel the sweat forming on his back despite the air conditioning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur Ward, a Dominant Alpha who owns several oil facilities in Saudi Arabia, personally wanted to meet him so they could ink the business deal. And the Alpha had done nothing but spread his pheromones for the past 30 minutes. Magnus hated this shithead. The hatred dates back to when they were still kids. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir Arthur, can you please…" Magnus smiled widely, refusing to show weakness around the man. He can do this, he cheered himself on.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus regretted taking a bath, erasing Alec's smell on him from their date. He wasn't even sure whether Alec's smell on him would help him fight Arthur's pheromones but he had the strong urge to be with his Alpha. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His Alpha. He could finally call Alec that, right? They went on a date and all upon Alec's willingness. Or was he being too naive again? What did Alec call him again before? Desperate for a mate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something so abrupt about their date.  Like the Alpha was given no choice in the matter. Magnus could feel the desperation thrumming within the Alpha when he hugged him inside his office that night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus filed the observation for later, focusing on remembering Alec's woodsy smell that always comforted and relaxed him without fail to continue resisting the oil tycoon's advances.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Alpha in front of him raised his eyebrows and gave him a kind smile after feeling his wavering resistance. Magnus knew better than to believe it was anything but kind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You smell so good, Magnus. I didn't know Recessive Omegas can smell like this. Is it some sort of perfume?" The Alpha asked. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He blanked out. Sensing the Omega's discomfort, Raphael, who was beside Magnus, gritted his teeth and tried to intervene,"Sir Ward, we are here to discuss the deal and not my CEO's per--"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, Raphael! Always the serious one. You should know your place, Beta," Arthur said in a chiding voice full of venom. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs while slightly stopping his pheromone release. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus breathed a short sigh of relief and patted Raphael's clenched knuckles to calm his bodyguard,"Raph, I can do this," he whispered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega straightened his pose and smiled back at the Alpha. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there you are. The famed Omega, Magnus Bane, the High Warlock. Not that shivering mess who gets affected with just a small show of pheromones. Are you ready to take me seriously, Bane?" Ward remarked. He gestured for his guards to go out of the room and nodded a challenge in Magnus' direction,"I think this deal would go faster with just the two of us,"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael was shaking his head in protest but the Omega just waved a hand to request them to go out as well. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone filed out of the room, with Raphael being the last one to grudgingly trudge out. The Beta gave him a stare that said,"I'm watching both of you," before shutting the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ward stood up and turned the lock before approaching him.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's start talking about the real negotiations, shall we?" The Alpha said and pulled Magnus out of his chair. Ward placed his hands on Magnus' hips and lifted him up on the table top as the Omega scrambled for purchase. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus managed to snatch a nearby fountain pen and held onto it like a lifeline without Ward's knowledge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Omega's heart pounded hard as Ward released his Dominant Alpha pheromones, this time, stronger and more potent. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck, Ward!" He screamed when he felt the blood rush to his head, his energy leaving him to submit to the Alpha. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For Magnus, Ward' scent smell like toxic fumes, making him want to hurl. The Alpha laughed mercilessly, gripping Magnus' face to stare down at him. He situated himself between the Omega's legs, blocking any room to escape. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can still remember how our dear fathers handled our conflict before. You didn't submit to my pheromones, you and I were still too young but I manifested as a Dominant Alpha earlier than you. It was my fault but you were the one who got whipped for insubordination," Ward mocked, softly running his thumb on Magnus' cheek. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How the fuck can I submit when I haven't manifested as an Omega yet and even if I did, I wouldn't bow down to the likes of you!" Magnus fought against Ward's hold. He could hear Raphael shouting outside the room for someone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>'fucking get the keys right the fuck now!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father had too much pride. Both of them did. You know he sold half of our facilities to your father just to see you get punished. He hated the audacity of Asmodeus' son to not bow to a Dominant Alpha like me," the Alpha said, pheromones still wrecking havoc against the Omega's senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-good. And now, we're again inking a deal where the Edom Group gets 70 percent of all your oil production while you get only 30 percent. Both you and your father really are the alike when it comes to making lame deals the same as before," Magnus sneered breathlessly to rile the Alpha up and get his chance to strike before all his energy runs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Ward screamed as he tore Magnus' shirt open in rage, revealing the scars on the Omega's back that he had been trying to hide all his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha ran his fingers down the scars, licking his lips,"Beautiful," he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus chose that time to exact his revenge, as he pulled Ward's neck with all his might, the tip of the ballpoint a millimeter from the Alpha's eyeball. The Omega shivered in disgust when he felt the cold air caress his naked body, still feeling Ward's repulsive phantom fingers' caress,"Will you please sign the contract right now or you lose an eye? Your choice," the Omega threatened, tightening his hold on the Alpha's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ward visibly gulped, raising his trembling hands in surrender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll sign it! I'll sign it!" The Alpha relented in horror. It'll be a pity for the asshole to lose one of his green eyes, Magnus thought in glee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a bang resounded in the room and Ward was ripped away from Magnus with a force that almost toppled him if not because of the strong arms holding him. His Omega purred pitifully as a new wave of pheromones burst into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry and out for blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ward was thrown on the floor and Magnus felt the arms leave him for a second when his savior came into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red-faced Alec punched Ward on the face, a mean right hook landing on the Alpha's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is </span>
  <b>
    <em>mine</em>
  </b>
  <span>!" Alec shouted and immediately lifted a shocked Magnus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his pheromones all over the place, Magnus slumped on Alec's embrace, his Omega submitting to its true Alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander," Magnus whispered, eyes dropping. Alec still has his attention at Ward who was writhing in pain and also due to Alec's pheromones that were clearly stronger than his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one look at his ripped shirt, Alec placed Magnus gently back on his table perch and almost bounded back to punch Ward again but Magnus pulled him back. "Just get me out of here, please," the Omega said in a trembling voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec took off his leather jacket and draped it around Magnus' hunched shoulders. He then turned his back and bent his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Piggyback," the Alpha growled impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I can still walk,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Omega hopped on the Alpha's back gingerly and held on tightly. Alec hoisted him up, strong hands supporting his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha gave one last murderous glare at a groaning Ward on the floor before walking out with his precious cargo towards the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alexander, I have a dedicated ele--" Magnus was cut off when the employee elevator opened up. The occupants, who were unfortunately mostly Omegas and Alphas, breathed once in Alec's direction and disembarked in a hurry like their life depended on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Alpha soundlessly went inside the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put me down," Magnus said and Alec tightened his hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you walk?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already told you earlier that I can,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed and put him down. "He touched you. His smell is on you. I-I,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...can't stand it,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do about it, Alexander?" Magnus said, tired. He let his forehead fall on Alec's back where he felt the warmth from the Alpha. Alec shuddered at the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to erase it with my own scent. But only if you want to," Alec replied in a near-whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I don't want to hurt you,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus slowly slid his arms around Alec's waist and breathed in his Alpha smell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't," he whispered in finality on Alec's ear. Magnus was granted with a split-second view of the goosebumps he raised on the Alpha's neck before he was turned to face the elevator wall, hands pinned above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jacket slid off because of the movement and Magnus twisted his face slightly to gauge the Alpha's reaction with his scars on full display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stared at the scars, his expression unreadable. The Alpha then established eye contact with his Omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he dipped his head down and proceeded to lick one of the longer scars from the bottom to the top, his tongue a blessed relief against the Omega's overheated back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to fully mate you," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Omega whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator pinged, signaling that the two reached their destination.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>calm down, self🦋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>